


白熊咖啡店（含番外）

by Faust1621



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faust1621/pseuds/Faust1621
Summary: *《白熊咖啡厅》AU！超级推荐这部动漫！！很治愈也很搞笑！！*西皮依旧众多~





	白熊咖啡店（含番外）

【1】  
市郊那里有片不错的小树林，树林里有一座漂亮的房子，屋檐上的风铃会在有风的时候发出清脆的声音。  
第一次来到这里的人，不论是被人介绍或者只是单纯的迷了路，都可以推开透明的玻璃门进去休息一下。  
“欢迎光临。”  
那个系着蓝色围裙的白熊会挤出一个泰迪熊一样的笑容对你说。

【2】  
曼努埃尔·诺伊尔是这家咖啡店的老板。  
对，他就是一只白熊。  
货真价实，童叟无欺。  
白色的皮毛，魁梧的身材，矫健的身手。

【3】  
带着对烹饪的热情，曼努在这里开始经营咖啡店。  
凭借着自己绝佳的手艺以及朋友们的支持，曼努还真的把咖啡店搞得有声有色。  
还赢得了一大批老主顾。

【4】  
“曼努曼努！我要喝咖啡！”坐在吧台桌子上的小白兔对着和自己一个色系的曼努说。  
曼努低头瞅了瞅这个小家伙，然后从料理台上拿了根胡萝卜。  
“尤里安别老学大人喝什么咖啡，吃胡萝卜吧。”  
“我不是小孩子！”尤里安虽然个头小，但是声音与个头完全是成了反比。  
曼努缩了缩头，心想这孩子跟着本尼怎么不学点儿别的。

【5】  
“这可不能怪我曼努。”那只比尤里安大一点儿的白兔转过了脸看了一眼曼努。  
虽然他的眼色凶狠，但是配上那身花色的围裙……  
怎么看怎么人畜无害软萌贴心。  
不止一次被大白兔本尼吼到间接失聪的曼努怎么可能随意招惹他。  
于是白熊只好找出店里最小的杯子给尤里安做了一杯咖啡。  
1%的咖啡加99%的牛奶。  
小兔子喝完了之后咂咂嘴表示曼努你的手艺还没本尼好呢。

【6】  
“菲利普，你的松子套餐。”本尼一跳一跳地给坐在吧台那头的客人端过去了一托盘的东西。谢天谢地，东西没洒。  
松子蛋糕，松子热可可，外加一小碟热烤松子。  
名叫菲利普的松鼠给了本尼一个拥抱。  
两个小型动物都是毛绒绒哒~  
“我倒是也见过别的松鼠，可是没见过他们这么热爱松子的。”曼努凑过脸说道。  
菲利普伸出两个小爪子捧着热可可喝了一口，还没说话，坐在他旁边的那个卷毛男人开了口：“这样的菲利才可爱啊嗷嗷嗷他喝可可的动作太萌了！”说着还拿出手机拍了一张。  
菲利普扔下杯子直接跳到了卷毛男人的脑袋上：“托马斯我警告你！不准发到网上！”说着还扯了扯那些卷卷的头毛。  
被点到名的托马斯只好举起双手表示投降：“不发！绝对不发！”  
松鼠气哼哼地跳下来继续享用松子大餐，留下托马斯一个人躲在一边摸了头毛心想又逃过一劫。

【7】  
如果说曼努和本尼是竹马竹马长起来，那还算是有点儿因缘可循。呃，即使一个是白熊一个是白兔，看在都是白色的份上，这个组合并不奇怪。  
大家都是动物啊。  
所以在曼努最开始经营咖啡店时，本尼带着那时候还很小的尤里安帮了不少忙。  
到现在本尼还兼着服务生这个工作呢。  
而菲利普和托马斯，就不能用因缘来形容了。  
应该用孽缘来形容。

【8】  
白熊咖啡店的第一个顾客就是菲利普。  
松鼠在咖啡店里转了好几圈，最后有些失望地坐在吧台桌子上看着曼努，一句话也不说。  
“嘿，小家伙，这里没你想吃的吗？”曼努伸出了爪子，松鼠轻巧地跳了上去。  
“我想吃松子。”松鼠说完，还用小爪子抹了抹脸。  
“可是我这里没有松子啊。”本尼也跳上了料理台，仰着头看着那只小小的动物。  
“我可以出去找，你们能帮我做蛋糕吗？”  
曼努和本尼答应了小松鼠菲利普的请求。  
从那天起菲利普就开始了自带松子来咖啡店做客的日常。

【9】  
而那个叫托马斯的卷毛来到咖啡店则纯属意外。  
想想看，一个活着度过截稿日的作家都是勇士。  
而且是浑浑噩噩的勇士。  
所以据曼努回忆当时托马斯走进咖啡店的时候就跟一缕魂似的。  
“我要吃意面，我要吃肉……”说完这句话托马斯就咣当一声摔在桌子上了，还是脸朝下的摔了下去。  
吓得小松鼠扔掉了手里的大松果。

【10】  
等托马斯闻着饭香回过神的时候，他面前是一盘意面……还有一只小松鼠。  
小松鼠的眼神还挺关切的。  
“嘿小松鼠，你好啊。”托马斯伸过去了一根手指摸了摸小松鼠的脑袋。  
曼努和本尼眼睁睁地看着菲利普扭了扭身体，然后把一个特大号的松果放到了托马斯手里。  
“菲利普对这个小伙子……有意思？”曼努弯下腰小声地对本尼说。  
大白兔歪着脑袋看了看：“我怎么觉得菲利普只是单纯地关心这个卷毛呢。”  
“本尼你仔细体会一下，这奏是爱啊~”  
“曼努，二号桌的咖啡呢？”白兔眯了眯眼。  
“……我这就做。”

【11】  
自打那时之后只要每次菲利普出现，托马斯必然在十分钟之内走进咖啡店。  
准确得令人发指。  
曼努这个好奇啊，于是有一天他实在是按捺不住了，在帮托马斯续咖啡的时候他小声地问了一句：“嘿托马斯，你每一次都能和菲利普在我这里遇上啊。”  
托马斯自豪地咧着大嘴笑了。  
“真是巧啊。”曼努继续赞美道。  
“那可是~想知道我是怎么做到的吗？”托马斯虽然是这么说，但是脸上的表情却是“赶快问我我很机智哒”。  
于是曼努好奇地点了点头。  
托马斯看了看在那边跟本尼聊天的菲利普，然后放心地掏出了手机。

【12】  
“曼努还记得我当时送给菲利一个小徽章吗？对，就是现在他别在小手提箱上的那个。”托马斯指了指菲利普身边的小盒子。  
因为菲利普每次来咖啡店都要自带松子，所以他每次来都会提着一个小小的、装满了松子的手提箱。  
“然后呢？”  
“其实那个徽章里面有一个跟踪器，喏。”托马斯点开了手机上那个松鼠模样的APP。  
一张地图出现在手机屏幕上，然后那个不停跳动的小红点就位于咖啡店里。  
“托马斯你真会玩。”曼努不得不承认托马斯的创造性。  
而后者向他举起了咖啡杯致意。  
还附赠了一个傻乎乎的笑。

【13】  
走回柜台后面继续准备磨咖啡豆的曼努看了看菲利普，突然有些同情这个小家伙。  
菲利普，你有粉丝了。  
这个粉丝还动用了一切手段跟着你。

【14】  
本来以为这个小小的跟踪器只是为了促成菲利普和托马斯的见面，谁又能想到到了关键时刻这个小跟踪器能起到救命的作用呢。  
现在想想那次还真是惊心动魄呢。

【15】  
最开始的时候事情都还挺正常的。  
托马斯和菲利普约好第二天在咖啡店见面，听菲利普的意思好像是拜托曼努给托马斯也做一份松子套餐（松子套餐那时候还没出现在菜单上呢）。  
于是第二天托马斯很高兴地推门进了咖啡店，一进门他就感觉到了意思不太对劲儿的地方。

【16】  
曼努、本尼还有小兔砸尤里安围在一张小桌子边，脸上的表情是托马斯从未见过的严肃。  
“嘿，出什么事了吗？”托马斯走过去问道。  
“菲利普出事了。”曼努抬起头看着这个人类。

【17】  
“昨天菲利普说他会提前一个小时到，可是都这个时候了他还没来呢。”曼努说。  
“说不定他有什么事耽误了呢。”本尼拍了拍白熊的爪子。  
“对了我这里能看到菲利普在哪里。”托马斯这时候赶忙拿出手机打开了那个APP。  
在四双眼睛的注视下，那个小红点跳啊跳，最后落在了离咖啡店有一段距离的废弃工厂里。  
“菲利/菲利普去那里干什么？”  
“会不会遇到什么危险了？”

【18】  
最后尤里安被留下来看家，托马斯开车载着曼努和本尼立马出发去了那个废弃工厂。

【19】  
从黑暗中醒过来的菲利普发现自己躺在一个脏兮兮的笼子里，整个屋子里弥漫着一股令人作呕的臭味。  
菲利普伸出爪子捂着鼻子，他的小手提箱就被甩在了笼子的角落里。  
“这是哪里啊……”

【20】  
等托马斯冲进废弃工厂的时候，曼努和本尼这时候在知道托马斯究竟是有多在乎菲利普。  
特别是当他们发现这里是一个违法剥取动物皮毛的窝点的时候，托马斯的眼睛有红了。  
当然是急的。  
他害怕了。他害怕菲利已经变成了一块皮毛，一块还带着温度的皮毛。  
如果是那样……如果真的变成了那样……  
我会疯的。

【21】  
“嘿小家伙，准备好变成围巾了吗。”那个笑容阴险的男人把手伸进了笼子里。  
菲利普在笼子里努力地躲着那只手，最后直接咬上了还沾着血液的手指。  
“小混蛋你是活腻了吧你给我等着看我不——”  
“你让谁等着？”  
一个熟悉的声音从房间门口那边传来。

【22】  
解决掉这个邪恶的男人自然不在话下。  
至少他在看到托马斯和他身后的白熊时已经吓得不行了。  
那只白熊已经呲着牙齿冲着他咆哮了。

【23】  
等片警安德烈带人赶过来的时候，他看见一只小松鼠窝在托马斯怀里，托马斯不停地给他顺着毛，嘴里还说“别害怕了菲利，现在已经没事了……你看还有我在呢，有我在就绝对没问题啦……”  
“给他们一点儿时间吧。”白熊先生很善解人意地拉着安德烈走了。  
白眉毛片警也很懂，至少他没让那只看起来就受到了惊吓的小松鼠现在做笔录。

【24】  
后来托马斯送给了菲利普一顶帅气的帽子，至于那里面有没有跟踪器已经变得无所谓了。  
听说菲利普搬家了，就住在托马斯家后院的树上。

【25】  
也就是从那时候开始，曼努的菜单上出现了松子套餐。

【26】  
有时候不是那么忙的时候曼努会坐在料理台后面发呆。  
来店里的动物也不少啊。比如……  
“曼努曼努！你有一百根竹子吗？”  
白熊一抬头就看见了同族的另一个动物。

【27】  
马里奥·格策是一只熊猫，就是特别稀少特别珍贵的熊猫。  
目前在动物园里打工，挣钱是为了买甜味竹子和丁日专辑，最喜欢的人是动物园里的熊猫饲养员马尔科，最讨厌的人也是熊猫饲养员马尔科。  
作为一只熊猫，这喜好也算够矛盾了的。

【28】  
只要是马里奥要去动物园打工，那么工作完成之后他一定会冲进咖啡店问曼努有没有一百根竹子。  
“竹子啊，店里没有啊。”曼努友善地表示你愿意尝尝别的东西吗。  
“可是全世界都吃竹子啊，为什么你这里没有TAT”马里奥很难过。  
等一下，谁告诉你全世界都吃竹子啦！  
还没等曼努出手制止马里奥的这个想法，忧伤的熊猫扭着圆滚滚的身子走了。

【29】  
第二次马里奥来询问的时候，坐在一边的菲利普跳上了马里奥的肩膀：“你愿意尝尝我的松子蛋糕吗？”  
马里奥看了看那一小块色香味俱全的蛋糕，再看了看眼睛闪亮亮的松鼠，决定试试。  
吃完了蛋糕的马里奥还是很难过地发现咖啡店里真的没有竹子。

【30】  
在马里奥第三次来之前，曼努和本尼决定在咖啡店的后院里种一些竹子。  
“马里奥的眼神实在是太可怜了。”曼努抹了一把汗对本尼说。  
大白兔翻了个白眼，他旁边的小白兔也跟着翻了个白眼。  
“只能说明你比较喜欢小孩子吧。”本尼总结道。  
白熊心想我还喜欢尤里安呢结果尤里安整天冲我吼。

【31】  
“马里奥你看啊，我们给你在后面种了竹子，等你过段时间来就能吃到竹子啦。”曼努对熊猫说。  
马里奥可开心了，这样马尔科就算是再不给我吃的我也不会饿肚子啦！  
在动物园办公室里做工作共结的马尔科打了个喷嚏。  
咦谁想我呢难道是丁日？

【32】  
于是在一段时间之后伟大的饲养员先生发现自家的熊猫好像又长胖了。  
对，绝对长胖了，连称都不用称！  
可是在动物园里已经控制饮食了啊，为啥还长肉呢。  
马尔科很疑惑，可是这种事情都不能直接问马里奥。  
所以他决定跟着马里奥。

【33】  
完成了一天卖萌工作的马里奥喜滋滋地打了卡，立马准备去咖啡店吃点儿东西。  
可恶的马尔科一天只给他那么点儿东西吃真的好饿啊。  
“马里奥，你准备去哪里呀？”眼睛特别大的小狮子看着这个浑身都在发光的熊猫问道。  
“哦，是梅苏特呀，我要去白熊咖啡店。”马里奥说。  
“那里好玩吗？”梅苏特眼巴巴地看着熊猫。  
马里奥托着下巴想了想回答：“挺好玩的，那里的竹子帕菲超级好吃！”  
对竹子并不感兴趣的小狮子晃了晃脑袋，准备去问问其他动物的娱乐活动。

【34】  
躲在一边假装整理东西的马尔科一听，原来你还在咖啡店里加餐啊。

【35】  
“今天我遇到了一个小孩子，他一直在哭，于是我就凑过去打了个滚，他就直接笑出来了。那一瞬间真的是很有成就感啊。”马里奥挥舞着勺子，满脸兴奋。  
菲利普和托马斯坐在一边静静地听熊猫讲着这一天在动物园里的见闻，然后商量什么时候也去动物园里看看。  
“你们要来的话一定要来看看我！我特别可爱！每天都有很多人来看我！”马里奥继续跟打了鸡血一样大声嚷嚷着。  
咖啡店的门再次被人打开，熟悉的脸让马里奥瞬间没了声音。  
“马，马尔科，你也来这里喝咖啡啊……”

【36】  
可惜马里奥的手脚不快，那杯见了底的大号帕妃还是被马尔科看见了。  
饲养员先生在熊猫旁边坐了下来，没有说话。  
曼努和本尼对视了一下，本尼决定先不给这个脸色差劲儿的小金毛上冰水了。  
有错在先的马里奥只好老老实实地承认错误：“马尔科我错了，我不应该晚上出来吃甜点。”  
听到这句话，马尔科的脸色缓和了不少。  
“还有呢？”  
“呃，”熊猫伸出爪子挠了挠脸颊，“我不应该对你说谎。对不起。”  
“给你节食是为了你好，要不然你以后就再也不能吃甜食了。”马尔科顶着一张说教脸。  
这一次熊猫安静地听着马尔科说，特别乖。  
估计是在害怕以后再也不能吃甜食那句了吧。

【37】  
那天的说教以马尔科和曼努达成共识每周只能给马里奥提供一杯小号帕妃为结局。  
虽然有一千一万个不愿意，马里奥并没有反对。  
等马尔科领着马里奥离开咖啡店之后，马里奥这时候才小声地说了一句：“马尔科你这样坏透了。”  
“那我也要监督你的饮食，谁让我当你的饲养员啊。”马尔科露出了一个歪嘴笑。  
熊猫鼓起了腮帮，满脸的不乐意。  
“好啦好啦，晚上回去我陪你听丁日的歌总行了吧。”  
“我要你听你那张珍藏版的。”  
“可以。”  
“……马尔科你不是那么坏了。”

【38】  
后来听说马里奥的体重终于是控制住了，而且他还获得了白熊亲自制作的一张卡片，每周吃完帕妃之后曼努会在卡片上盖上一个章，集齐十个还会有神秘礼物哦。

【39】  
“曼努曼努起床辣辣辣辣辣——”一道白色闪电冲进了曼努的房间，最后直接摔到了曼努的脸上。  
“怎么了怎么了——”惊慌失措的白熊从床上连滚带爬地爬起来，结果发现小白兔端端正正地坐在床头，呲着牙冲自己笑呢。  
“本尼让我叫你起床，我饿了。”还挺理直气壮的。  
曼努很头疼：“那下次你能换一个温柔一点儿的方法叫我起来吗？”  
“温柔一点儿你又起不来。”小白兔不屑地看着白熊。  
还没等曼努发起反驳，房间外面就传来本尼极具穿透性的声音：“尤里安！曼努起床了吗！”  
小白兔耸了耸肩，一蹦一跳地走了。  
留下曼努一个劲儿地抹脸心想怎么没人能收了这个熊孩子呢。

【40】  
尤里安在咖啡店里可是吉祥物的存在。  
在上一次评选咖啡店吉祥物的活动中，尤里安可是以三票一举夺冠。  
虽然一共只有店里的三个动物参加。  
对，尤里安也觉得自己对得起吉祥物这个称号，所以他把自己的那一票投给了自己。  
本尼倒是无所谓，反正只要尤里安开心就好啊。  
而曼努则完全在本尼和尤里安威胁的眼神中把票投给了小兔子。

【41】  
事后白熊很后悔自己怎么就害怕这两个还没自己手掌大的小动物呢。  
早就和白熊建立了深厚友情的小松鼠带着看穿一切的优越感对白熊进行了谆谆教导。  
“其实你就是喜欢本尼和尤里安吧，所以你才会一直为他们着想。我的松子蛋糕呢？”  
好吧，白熊放弃了继续纠结这个问题，戴上厚厚的手套给菲利普拿烤好的小蛋糕去了。

【42】  
如果店里人多的话，尤里安也会贴心地系上花围裙帮本尼的忙。  
“曼努！六号桌一杯美式！”订单被霸气地甩在了柜台上。  
“曼努！二号桌问我们这里有没有鸡尾酒？”  
孩子，这里是咖啡店你说有没有鸡尾酒？  
“曼努！我饿了！”  
等一下，你不说来帮忙的吗，我什么自己先吃上了？！  
“尤里安在长身体嘛，所以吃得多饿得也快。”本尼本着孩子千万不能饿着的原则对曼努说。  
可是本尼，这已经是尤里安吃下去的第十四根胡萝卜条了，现在还没到中午，你确定真的没问题吗？

【43】  
也许是曼努的乌鸦嘴真的灵验了，到了傍晚的时候尤里安说自己肚子疼。开始的时候本尼以为没啥大事，不就是吃多了吗，出去消消食就好啦。  
可是事情并没有本尼想的那么简单。  
最后可怜的尤里安只剩下在地上打滚的份了。  
吓得本尼生生把白熊扯到了柜台外面。  
“本尼别扯我的毛疼疼疼——”曼努也挺无辜的，这又咋了？  
一看到地上的小兔子曼努的表情瞬间就变了：“尤里安怎么了？”  
“不知道啊！”本尼急的都快哭出来了：“是不是吃多了？”  
“赶快送诊所吧！”菲利普还是比较冷静的。  
就在这个时候，一个陌生的声音插了进来：“怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

【44】  
不得不说，敢在这个时候问话的人一定是有强大的心理承受能力。  
想想看，这话一问出来，白熊兔子松鼠还有一个满脸褶子的人类，等一下，让我算算这一共是几双眼睛，全都盯着你看，一般人早就吓跑了。  
可是这个问话的人似乎并没有被吓到，而是直接跪下来，小心翼翼地捧起了小兔子。  
“哦，可怜的小家伙，你吃的太多了，看起来你要跟我回去一趟。”  
说着就准备抱着尤里安走了。

【45】  
“你想干嘛？！”四个声音齐刷刷地发出来。  
“哦，我叫凯文，是医生。”男人伸手推开了咖啡店的门：“我的诊所就在隔壁的那条街上。”

【46】  
“然后他就把尤里安带走了？”第一个回过神的托马斯终于找回了自己的舌头。  
“曼努赶快走！他把尤里安带走了！”本尼用力地抓着曼努的毛。  
可怜的白熊感觉自己今年新长出来的毛已经全被拔光了。

【47】  
其实人家凯文真的是一个靠谱的医生。  
至少在尤里安身上比较靠谱，他以最快的速度给尤里安处理一下。  
等曼努和本尼赶到诊所的时候，尤里安已经不再打滚了。  
看起来还不错。  
“本尼，我以后再也不吃那么多胡萝卜了QAQ”  
“没事了就好……”本尼摸着小兔子的毛说。  
“凯文呢？”曼努转了一圈也没发现医生的身影。  
“哦，他说要给我开一点儿消食的药片。”尤里安回答。

【48】  
几分钟之后凯文就推开门走了进来，手里还拿着一个小瓶子。  
“这是助消化的药片，以后如果吃多了可以吃一点儿。不过还是要注意以后千万别吃那么多胡萝卜了。”  
凯文说完把药瓶交给了曼努。  
“嗯，凯文，谢谢你。”小兔子扭了扭小声地说了一句。  
“不客气的。”凯文走过去摸了摸尤里安的脑袋。  
曼努发誓那一瞬间他分明看到尤里安脸上出现了红晕。  
小兔子竟然害羞了！害羞了！

【49】  
把尤里安抱回去塞进柔软的被子里之后，小兔子似乎还没缓过劲儿，软软地对曼努说了一句晚安。  
要知道以前说晚安得时候都是尤里安气壮山河地拍着曼努快睡过去的脸说的。  
今天这是……？  
感觉到春天气息的曼努火速回到房间开始了自己的脑补。

【50】  
“本尼本尼，我发现了一个惊天大秘密！”曼努对着梳理自己毛发的大白兔说。  
“哦，你终于发现我和尤里安把你的Nutella存货藏起来了？”本尼顺口说。  
“什么？！是你们藏起来的？！”  
“呃，说的不是这件事啊……让我再猜猜，你发现你的头顶要秃了？”  
“我头顶没秃！”  
“不是啊，那到底是什么事啊？”  
“本尼，你先找个地方扶好了，我怕说出来吓着你！”  
“少住装模作样啦，赶快说，说完了我要睡觉！”  
“嗯，我感觉啊，真的是我感觉啊，尤里安好像喜欢那个叫凯文的。”

【51】  
“什么——你说什么——”  
白熊再一次出现了耳聋的状况。

【52】  
“本尼你淡定点儿……”白熊揉着耳朵一脸苦相。  
“你让我怎么淡定！尤里安喜欢上了那个医生？！第一次见面啊！这还是第一次见面！”大白兔在床上跳来跳去。  
曼努只好一爪子抓住本尼然后果断拉到怀里顺毛：“我不是说我只是感觉嘛！你先别着急啊！说不定是我感觉错了呢！”  
本尼在曼努的怀里闷闷地说了一句：“要是你感觉错了我就咬死你。”  
曼努抖了两下：“哎呀这就是个比喻你懂得不要在意！”  
大白兔哼了两声，表示就你这个胆还敢八卦尤里安。

【53】  
第二天一大早曼努就自己醒过来了，对，真的是自己醒过来的，没有尤里安的打脸或者是本尼的怒吼。  
真是奇怪啊。  
曼努从床上爬起来，仔细听着外面的动静，除了有人小声地说话之外就是烤箱运转的声音。  
难道说本尼和尤里安准备联手用烤箱毁了咖啡店吗！  
带着这个念头曼努赶忙跑进了厨房。

【54】  
谢天谢地，本尼只是在教尤里安做胡萝卜蛋糕。  
看着尤里安一脸认真并且小心翼翼地对待那些小蛋糕，曼努感觉自己此生无憾了。  
“本尼，你看这些怎么样？”尤里安眨着大眼睛问。  
本尼凑过去看了看：“挺不错的，要装盒子吗？”  
“嗯，装盒子。”  
然后曼努眼睁睁地看着本尼从柜子里拿出了一个精致的小盒子。  
如果没看错的话，那个盒子应该是曼努最喜欢的盒子。

【55】  
“等，等一下，”曼努试图挣扎一下，“这个盒子……嗯，是我珍藏的。”  
盒子控的世界你不懂。  
“现在尤里安要用啊，你大度一点儿。”本尼把盒子递给了尤里安，后者冲着曼努露出了兔子招牌的三瓣嘴笑。  
这时候曼努还能说什么呢，只好点点头看着尤里安把蛋糕小心地放了进去。  
“话说尤里安这蛋糕你要送人啊？”这问题你看就是还没睡醒的曼努问的。  
尤里安连头都没抬：“送凯文的，作为谢礼。”  
一听到凯文，曼努的眼睛亮了。  
“你要去凯文那里啊？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
“没什么。”

【56】  
目送着小兔子离开了咖啡店，曼努还是没忍住八卦尤里安：“本尼，你怎么这么淡定啊？昨天晚上你可是很激动呢！”  
“尤里安就是去送个蛋糕我有啥不淡定的，”大兔子一边系围裙一边说，“尤里安也应该去谢谢凯文，毕竟人家没收一分钱啊。”  
呃，本尼你知不知道，虽然凯文没收钱，但是他可能收获的不止那些钱啊。  
这句话在曼努嘴边转了很久，最后白熊也没胆量说出来。

【57】  
“凯文说小蛋糕很好吃，说下次会来店里吃。”  
“本尼，我去凯文那里玩了啊~”  
“凯文那里有特别好吃的胡萝卜！”  
“我和凯文约在下午去游乐园玩~”

【58】  
曼努歪头看了看本尼，想说什么又不知道从何说起。  
“曼努你最近便秘了吗？为什么脸色这么差？”作死小能手托马斯不怕死地问了一句。  
曼努没有回答他，只是一个劲儿地往他的意面里撒胡椒。  
“曼努别撒了，咱们店的胡椒又不是不要钱。”本尼从天而降，制止了曼努的行为。  
白熊气哼哼地把意面扔给了托马斯（就是扔的，托马斯以一个极其扭曲的姿态接到了那个盘子，菲利普在一边翻了个白眼）：“本尼最近尤里安跟凯文走的有些近啊。”  
“我听说凯文正在帮助尤里安改掉偏食的坏毛病，多好啊。”本尼很明显抓错了重点。  
“你说该不会……”  
“不会怎么？”  
“尤里安该不会喜欢凯文吧？”

【59】  
这句话的直接后果就是本尼差点儿打翻了两个咖啡杯和三个托盘。  
虽然他还是波澜不惊地继续做着服务员的工作。  
曼努有些担心，本尼该不会在打烊之后直接杀进凯文的诊所吧？

【60】  
晚上尤里安被本尼堵在店里还是在曼努的预料之后的。  
“尤里安，过来，我有话问你。”本尼严肃地冲着欢快的尤里安摆了摆手。  
“怎么啦本尼？”  
“你认真地回答我，你是不是喜欢凯文？”  
“我挺喜欢他的呀。”  
天真烂漫的小兔子这么回答。

【61】  
本尼心里惦记的人有俩，一个是尤里安，一个是曼努。  
如果问本尼最惦记的人，那他肯定会选尤里安。  
倒不是不爱曼努，而是本着爱护幼小的原则。

【62】  
面对尤里安天真的小脸，本尼不知道要说什么。  
尤里安竟然喜欢凯文！那个医生！那个只见过几面的医生！  
“本尼怎么了？你的脸色不太好啊！”小兔子关切地凑了过来。  
本尼下意识抬起爪子摸了摸尤里安的脸。  
这个动作吓得小兔子赶忙看着曼努。

【63】  
曼努把本尼抱在怀里：“本尼！本尼你怎么了！”  
这时候才反应过来的本尼从曼努的怀里跳了下来：“尤里安！”  
“本尼……”  
“你怎么喜欢上凯文了！你才跟他见过几面啊！”  
“可是我就是喜欢他啊！”  
虽然有点儿害怕，但是小兔子的眼睛还是闪亮亮的。  
本尼感觉现在已经理解不了年轻人了。

【64】  
第二天上午凯文风风火火地进了咖啡店。  
估计是接到了尤里安的消息吧。  
一进门凯文就冲着本尼去了。  
“呃，我应该称呼您本尼先生吗？”凯文说话的时候还有些紧张。  
“叫我本尼就行。”大白兔指了指椅子示意医生先坐下。  
于是凯文赶紧坐下，紧紧地盯着本尼。

【65】  
“你知道尤里安喜欢你吗？”本尼问道。  
一听到这个问题凯文的脸直接红了：“呃，这个，我……”  
“干脆点儿！”  
“知道……”  
“那你呢？”  
“我也喜欢尤里安啊。”

【66】  
曼努躲在柜台后面看着这经典的告白一幕。  
感觉下一幕就应该是本尼棒打鸳鸯强行分开尤里安和凯文然后……  
“曼努你的脑洞开的有些大，”小松鼠甩了甩大尾巴，“本尼怎么可能干出这种事？”  
“菲利普你竟然知道我在想什么！你会读心吗！好恐怖！”白熊惊恐地看着小松鼠。  
“曼努你自己去照镜子看看你的脸，一看就知道你肯定没在想什么好事。”菲利普跳上了托马斯的肩膀：“托马斯我们走吧。”  
托马斯开心地冲着曼努挥了挥手。

【67】  
那张桌子周围的气氛比较凝重。  
本尼不说话，凯文更不敢说话。  
这只大兔子看起来好凶啊可是尤里安说本尼是很温柔的啊。  
（孩子，本尼只对尤里安温柔好吗。）

【68】  
大兔子深呼吸了几下，然后摆出一副面无表情的样子：“我并不是反对你和尤里安在一起……”  
凯文正准备张嘴说话，被本尼的一个眼刀制止了。  
“只要你对尤里安好就可以。”大兔子说。  
“我，我肯定对尤里安好。”  
“那就好。曼努，尤里安呢？”  
“在后面的竹林里玩呢。”  
“你去找他吧凯文。”  
感激的凯文站起来跑出了咖啡店。

【69】  
“本尼你别吓唬凯文，你看这么老实的孩子都被你吓成什么样了。”曼努过来说。  
大兔子抬起头：“我要看看他到底对尤里安好不好啊，要是他敢尤里安不好……”  
说完本尼眼中露出了凶光。  
“本尼你淡定……”  
“赶快去做咖啡！还有蛋糕！”  
“好好好……你也过来帮忙行吗？”  
本尼围上围裙，跟着曼努走了。

【70】  
后来凯文经常来咖啡店，有时候跟本尼说两句话，有时候会一直跟尤里安聊好长时间。  
虽然他跟尤里安的时候本尼的耳朵都是竖着的。  
多警惕啊。

【71】  
话说马里奥在马尔科的监督下终于能自由出入咖啡店啦。  
当然包括饮食方面。  
因为曼努潜心研究的竹子沙拉终于俘获了马里奥的心，同时马尔科也对特制沙拉的低热量很满意。  
所以每天下班之后熊猫都会开心地去咖啡店解决自己的晚餐。

【72】  
那天马里奥推开咖啡店的门，眼尖的熊猫直接就看到了一个卷毛生物也在享用竹子沙拉。  
哦，这个卷毛生物并不是托马斯。  
而是一个陌生的生物。

【73】  
“我感觉竹子不是太适合我，能来一份青草沙拉吗？”卷卷的绵羊对曼努说。

【74】  
绵羊慢慢地嚼着青草，听着那边马里奥讲着动物园里的故事。  
没啥劲。  
然后他转过头看着这边跟小松鼠一直说说说的卷毛人类。  
看在他们都是卷毛的份上……  
你能不说话了吗！  
面瘫着一张脸的绵羊忿忿儿地咬住了一口草。

【75】  
这一咬惊动了小松鼠。  
可能是声音比较大的缘故，也可能是因为在咬到草的同时还咬到了碗边。  
“你是不是第一次来咖啡店呀？我叫菲利普，你叫什么名字？”  
“詹卢卡。”绵羊回答。  
“你的毛跟托马斯的头发好像啊！我能摸摸吗？”  
“我的头发也很舒服好吗！”托马斯不甘心地喊了一声，虽然菲利普没理他。

【76】  
“真的好舒服啊！还暖暖的！”小松鼠在詹卢卡的背上打了个滚。  
詹卢卡没说话，不过托马斯发誓他绝对看到绵羊的脸红了。  
脸红什么啊你！  
我知道菲利很萌那你也不能脸红！  
托马斯伸出手果断把小松鼠抱回了自己的怀里。  
“嘿托马斯！我还想再躺一会儿！”菲利普挣扎了一下。  
“你的蛋糕要凉了快吃吧！”  
“詹卢卡要不要尝尝？”  
绵羊看了看托马斯不太爽的表情，犹豫了一下，最后还是点头了。  
毕竟可以让这个人类不说话啊！

【77】  
当然，作为第一次见面，这样的情景并不是太理想。  
可是后来第二次第三次见面之后，托马斯对詹卢卡的态度明显好了很多。  
不知道是被菲利普教育了呢，还是因为他通过多方面的打听之后知道詹卢卡有一个好基友。  
有百分之二百的可能是由于后者。

【78】  
詹卢卡是一个话不多的绵羊。  
真的是话不多啊。  
每次来咖啡店只在点单的时候说话，其他时候一般就是安静地坐在一边听别人说说说。  
从心里他还是比较亲近菲利普的。  
毕竟第一个和他聊天的人就是菲利普啊。  
所以他会坐在菲利普和托马斯旁边，安静地吃草，安静地看着托马斯玩脱了被菲利普拽着头毛。

【79】  
每个月总有那么三四天菲利普都是独自来咖啡店玩。  
詹卢卡这时候就充当起了托马斯的角色。  
“托马斯为什么不在？”詹卢卡晃了晃脑袋。  
小松鼠淡定地喝了一口可可：“托马斯要赶稿子，所以这几天没办法出门了。”  
哦，想起来了，托马斯是个写书的。  
一个月百分之九十的时间都陪着菲利普，肯定没时间写东西啦。  
“我好羡慕你啊菲利普。”  
“羡慕我什么？”  
“托马斯能一直陪着你。”  
“他呀……”  
小松鼠想说什么，可是他看见詹卢卡有些落寞的眼神，突然有些心疼绵羊。  
“詹卢卡有好朋友吗？”  
“有。”  
“他不能陪着你吗？”  
“有工作。”  
“在哪里工作啊？我们可以去看看他。”  
这个主意不错。  
詹卢卡露出了第一个微笑，他示意菲利普跳到他的背上。

【80】  
菲利普坐在绵羊的背上，走啊走，走啊走，走了好久，最后停在了一家很漂亮的花店门口。  
“你的朋友在这里工作吗？”  
“不，我想带你来看看他修建的盆栽。”詹卢卡解释说。  
在店里最显眼的位置摆放着几盆植物，已经被修建的有模有样。  
“好厉害！”小松鼠拍着爪子。  
詹卢卡咬着一束黄色的小花递给店员，他想把这束花送给在努力工作的好朋友。

【81】  
下一站是动物园。  
本来还想跟托马斯来逛动物园的菲利普提前感受了一下动物园的热烈气氛。好在詹卢卡并没有选择闲逛模式，而是启用了直击目标模式。  
几分钟之后他们就到达了目的地。  
羊驼园。

【82】  
“卢卡斯。”詹卢卡叫了一声。  
一只淡黄色的羊驼从大老远跑了出来。  
“哎呀詹卢卡你怎么来了？还带了一只小松鼠？”  
羊驼显得很兴奋。  
“我叫菲利普。”小松鼠挥了挥手。  
“我叫卢卡斯。”羊驼抬起头摆出了一个洋气的姿势。  
“好了好了，我们又不是来逛动物园的人。”詹卢卡有些无语。  
“你还给我带东西了？”  
“花。”  
“颜色跟我的毛好配。”  
站在詹卢卡背上的菲利普感觉羊驼就像个孩子一样，对任何新鲜的事物都很好奇。  
其实詹卢卡也是个孩子啊。  
不要被他老成的外面骗了呦。

【83】  
其实有时候曼努也挺忧愁的。  
壮实的白熊倚在料理台后面眼瞅着店里的松鼠绵羊羊驼熊猫，深深地叹了一口气。  
“曼努曼努你怎么~不~开心~”刚跟凯文出去疯玩了一通终于记得回来的小白兔甩着身上的小水珠问。  
曼努在心里默数了三秒，然后本尼就从后面跳了出来：“尤里安！还没擦干净！”  
小白兔一下子窜进了曼努的怀里，然后把身上的水珠全蹭没了。  
“本尼我都擦干净啦！”尤里安抬起脸笑着说。  
本尼把毛巾扔给了曼努，然后拉着尤里安走了。  
曼努愣愣地捧着毛巾，心里想的是——  
我刚才在忧愁什么来着？

【84】  
哦，想起来了，我在想，为什么店里没几个人类呢？难道我做的东西不和他们的胃口？  
当曼努把这个问题抛给托马斯的时候，他得到了一个很长很长的答案。  
“曼努你的店很赞我觉得你做的意面简直太好吃啦哦对了如果你不放俺么多胡椒的话这几天菲利总是说我身上一股胡椒味肯定是你放的太多还有鲑鱼也挺好的你们家鲑鱼的来源是不是很特别啊——”  
好吧，已经偏题了。但是曼努并不介意跟托马斯聊聊鲑鱼的来源问题。

【85】  
曼努也问过马尔科，就是熊猫的饲养员。  
很明显马尔科比托马斯靠谱多了。  
金色头发的年轻人环视了一下店里，然后摸着下巴说：“曼努，别人会不会以为你的店里只招待动物？”  
曼努想了一下，嗯，有这种可能。  
“所以你需要一个强大的宣传啊！”马尔科说。  
年轻人你说的很对，可是该找谁来宣传呢？

【86】  
就在曼努考虑宣传者的候选人之时，上天给他派来了一个得力助手。

【87】  
曼努的店开得很早，基本上可以为晨跑的人送上一杯新鲜的咖啡。  
那天一大早曼努刚煮好咖啡，店门就被人推开了。  
走进了的是一个气喘吁吁的人，呃，和一条气喘吁吁的狗。  
“咖啡，谢谢。”  
曼努赶忙给他递上今天的第一杯咖啡。

【88】  
“我叫巴斯蒂，”男人开口自我介绍，“这是卢基，呃，你们要叫他卢卡斯，只有我可以叫他卢基。”  
坐在一边的哈士奇露出了一个友善的笑容：“巴斯蒂你真无聊。”  
喝咖啡的巴斯蒂选择无视了这句话。  
哈士奇为了报复自家主人的无视，紧接着跟在后面说：“曼努你猜巴斯蒂是做什么的？”  
曼努仔细看了看这个不笑起来怪吓人的人类，然后小心翼翼地问了一句。  
“警察？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈怎么可能呢你觉得巴斯蒂的体力足够他追上小偷吗？”  
“卢基你够了！”  
“继续猜继续猜！”  
“呃，雇佣兵？”  
“拜托我真的看起来很具有攻击性吗？”  
“不是啊，那是什么……”  
“现在公布答案啦——当当当当！是教授！”  
听到这两个字曼努差点儿削着自己的手。

【89】  
这么看巴斯蒂真的不像个教授，那种能站在讲台上侃侃而谈的教授。  
这可能也是因为曼努没有看见过巴斯蒂穿三家套的样子。  
“巴斯蒂穿上三家套之后，特别，嗯，怎么说，优雅？而且特别招小姑娘喜欢。”  
卢卡斯伸出爪子挠了挠头说。  
“嘿卢基你不会吃醋了吧？”某个教授突然凑过来一脸坏笑。  
“吃吃吃，你满意了吧？”哈士奇翻了个白眼。  
“满意了。”巴斯蒂心满意足地喝了一口咖啡。  
曼努决定下次一定要戴上墨镜。

【90】  
请巴斯蒂来做宣传的事情还是托马斯想出来的。  
那天巴斯蒂出现在店里的时候正巧遇上了托马斯。  
两个人一见面就各种聊聊聊，哈士奇和松鼠四目一对，一拍即合，直接窜出了店。  
没人知道他们去哪里玩了。

【91】  
原来托马斯和巴斯蒂是高中同学，所以托马斯特别热情。  
而巴斯蒂也习惯了托马斯的做事方式。  
“巴斯蒂你觉得曼努的这家店怎么样？”  
“挺好的啊，有好多动物都来光顾啊。”  
“可是只有动物是不是不太好玩啊~”  
“托马斯你有话直说行吗？”  
“你做做宣传吧，你们大学里的小姑娘肯定喜欢这种店。”

【92】  
巴斯蒂倒也感觉没啥啊，于是他第二天在课下就和几个学生聊起来了咖啡店的事情。  
“那家咖啡店的老板是白熊，还有两只特别可爱的白兔做服务生哦~咖啡也很赞……”  
巴斯蒂越说越感觉自己就跟安利一样。  
学生们的眼睛都亮了。

【93】  
转天白熊咖啡店的生意特别火爆，曼努不得不拜托菲利普和托马斯兼职服务生。  
“没想到巴斯蒂的影响力这么大啊……”  
手忙脚乱的曼努不得不对巴斯蒂产生了敬佩之情。

【94】  
在忙过了一周之后，本尼和尤里安联名抗议说太累了曼努我们要休息。  
尤里安嘛，肯定是为了找凯文玩所以才跟在本尼后面嚷嚷的。  
至于本尼……  
“休休休！明天咱们不开店了，休息一天！”曼努大掌一挥特别豪气。  
主要是本尼要是累坏了谁能管得了小白兔呢。  
不愧是老板啊曼努。

【95】  
因为平日里忙忙碌碌，一睁开眼就要各种磨咖啡豆啊烤蛋糕啊，本尼基本上也没啥兴趣爱好了。  
可是这一闲下来就不知道该做些什么了。  
厨房已经被曼努锁死了，白熊坚持认为既然不开店那就不要进厨房。  
这是什么熊逻辑。  
大白兔晃晃耳朵，跳着蹦上了曼努的肚子。  
怎么说呢，本尼比尤里安的个头要大，可是即使再大在白熊眼里也是小小的，所以这一下并没有吵醒睡的正香的曼努（介于平日里已经接受了尤里安的各种训练）。  
本尼叹了一口气，然后气运丹田，三秒钟之后他的声音就将贯穿云霄。  
“曼努起床——”

【96】  
“本尼今天咱们不是休息嘛……”被吵醒一个劲儿揉耳朵的曼努显得很委屈。  
“那也不能直接睡到中午吧？”本尼指着钟表说。  
曼努抬眼看了看表，哦，是到中午了，怪不得我感觉有点儿饿了呢。  
从床上爬下来的白熊打开了厨房门上的那把大锁。

【97】  
“本尼我们下午干什么？”  
“不知道……”  
“对了我记得马里奥以前说他在动物园工作吧？要不然我们去动物园看看？”  
“也行，反正我也没别的事情。”

【98】  
怎么说呢，这是曼努和本尼第一次到动物园。  
挺奇怪的啊，白熊和白兔走进动物园看熊猫。  
呃，这画面太美。

【99】  
看着手里的地图，曼努不禁感慨林子大了什么鸟都有。  
熊猫园我认了，那个羊驼园也可以接受，可是那个白兔草地是个啥玩意儿？  
一大片草地上散养白兔？  
曼努转头看了看正在啃着棉花糖的本尼，然后果断决定千万别然本尼知道这里竟然敢散养他的同类。

【100】  
曼努和本尼商量好了，先在动物园里随意逛逛，最后再去熊猫园。  
于是他们就在羊驼园那里看见了一只绵羊和一只松鼠外加一个人类。  
可怜的托马斯，左手拿着一盒松子，右手拿着一捆青草。  
知道的他是个游客，不知道的还以为他是饲养员呢。  
谁让你老跟着人家菲利普的。  
曼努走过去拍了拍托马斯的肩膀：“托马斯好巧啊！”  
托马斯顶着一张生无可恋脸：“你好，曼努，本尼。”  
大白兔轻巧地窜上了绵羊的后背，然后抱了抱松鼠。  
“菲利说要陪詹卢卡看看那只羊驼，叫什么名字来着……哦，也叫卢卡斯……”  
“然后你就变成保姆了？”曼努打趣道。  
“曼努你好歹同情我一下啊！二人世界没有了嘤嘤嘤。”  
“算了吧你，平常在店里还不行吗？你和菲利普都在发光啊。”  
“那不够。”  
“……”  
你小子知足行吗！行吗！

【101】  
曼努把本尼抱上了自己的头顶，然后告别了羊驼园。  
“嘿曼努这样好高啊！”还就都没有坐在曼努头顶的大白兔显得很兴奋。  
“你别晃啊小心掉下来！”  
“掉下去你肯定能接住我啊！”  
“也对。”  
“下面我们去哪里？”  
“水族馆？”

【102】  
曼努在水族馆门口经历了熊生的第一次滑铁卢。  
亲切善良友好的饲养员把曼努拦了下来。  
“对不起，这位先生，我们馆里有海豹。”  
“哎？！”  
“您进去的话会吓坏那些海豹的。”  
曼努特别想给她解释一下其实自己已经不吃海豹很多年了并且对那些可爱的小东西并没有丝毫的恶意。  
大白兔扯了一下曼努的毛，然后指了指门口的牌子。  
上面写的很清楚。  
“白熊不得入内。”  
曼努很忧伤，拒绝了本尼卖给他的海豹帽子。

【103】  
好不容易把曼努哄开心了，本尼感觉自己比当一天的服务生还累。  
“接下来我们去……狮子园？”本尼拿着地图问。  
“往哪边走？”  
“右转。”

【104】  
其实吧，一直坐在曼努头上的本尼还是站得高看得远的。  
这一点让大白兔很满意。  
手里拿着地图，指挥曼努向左拐向右拐，顺便扯着曼努头顶的毛发……  
哈，哈，哈，哈。  
被扯着毛的曼努有苦说不出。

【105】  
好不容易进了狮子园，本尼不知道为什么变得特别兴奋。  
一般来说兔子见到了狮子应该害怕才对啊。  
不不不，你忘记了吗，本尼可不是一只普通的兔子。

【106】  
早在很久很久以前，那时候本尼不认识曼努，不认识尤里安，就知道自己是只看起来软萌无害的兔子，随时随地都可能变成别人的盘中餐。  
在深刻体会了弱肉强食这条最基本的生存理论之后，本尼不得不武装自己。  
虽然他选择的方式比较奇特。

【107】  
可能是因为本尼生活在矿区的缘故，他的性格，嗯怎么说呢，比较粗犷。  
一只粗犷的兔子。  
所以他早早就学会了各种各样的怒吼，并且成功只通过怒吼就把诸如老鹰啊狼啊什么的都吓跑了。  
曼努是个例外。  
哦这是因为第一曼努看起来并没有什么攻击性（那时候曼努才十岁），第二就是曼努的菜单上没有兔子这种生物。  
大部分绝对是因为后者，要不然本尼怎么可能跟他做朋友呢。  
再后来本尼把怒吼这招教给了尤里安，直接导致那只小兔子声音的穿透性比本尼还厉害。  
这也是曼努经常会去医院检查耳朵的原因。

【108】  
因为这种粗犷的性格，本尼给自己定了一个愿望单。  
在本尼的愿望单里有一条，他想要挑战各种猛兽。  
比如说……  
狮子？

【109】  
就在曼努弯下腰看介绍牌的时候，兴奋的本尼似乎忘记自己应该抓紧曼努的毛而不是双手双脚放松。  
就在那一瞬间，悲剧发生了。  
曼努感觉自己头顶一轻，然后有个什么白白的东西掉到了栏杆里面。  
下一秒，曼努就跟本尼隔着栏杆四目相对了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊本尼你怎么掉进去了把手给我我拉你出来！”  
曼努吓得脸都白了。  
哦，我忘了他的脸本来就是白的。

【110】  
处境非常不妙的本尼倒是比曼努淡定得多。  
“曼努你淡定点儿有什么好害怕的，你去找管理员把我带出去不就行了吗。”本尼说完旧扭过脸背对着曼努，然后他就和另一种生物四目相对了。

【111】  
那是一双美丽的大眼睛~  
虽然美丽归美丽，但是如果跟你的脸的距离不超过十厘米估计这美丽就变成恐怖了。  
本尼就是这样从若无其事转变到了浑身僵硬。  
大眼睛的主人怯生生地看了一会儿，然后慢悠悠地说：“你是来跟我加餐的吗？我记得萨米一般会给我们生肉啊。”

【112】  
还好本尼也算是经历过大风大浪的白兔。他深呼吸了几下，然后挤出一个比较友善的微笑。  
“谁是你的加餐了——你小子是不是活腻了——”  
这话貌似一点儿也不友善啊本尼。  
这一幕并没有被曼努看到，因为他早就连跑带爬地去找动物园工作人员解救本尼了。

【113】  
一，二，三。  
本尼在心里默数了三秒。  
果然有效果。  
那只看起来小小的狮子眼睛里全是泪水啊。  
“呜呜呜萨米我要回家我不要在这里打工了呜呜呜太可怕了——”  
哼哼哼。  
本尼拍了拍身上的草，然后跟着一边抹眼泪一边后退的小狮子一起近距离观摩了一下狮子园。

【114】  
可惜超人一般上场的时间都靠后，所以本尼的超人和小狮子的超人都没有在第一时间赶到。  
所以本尼只好首先担当起小狮子的超人的角色。  
“我叫本尼，你叫什么名字呀？”  
“呜呜呜……”  
“好啦好啦你别哭了你是狮子啊！怎么能随随便便哭啊！”  
“可是你刚才吓到我了！我第一次在狮子园里见到不是狮子的生物啊！呃，我叫梅苏特。”  
“这里只有你一个吗？”  
“不，还有奥利维尔，他应该在树底下休息吧。”  
“哦哦。你在这里打工？”  
“嗯，做兼职，萨米非要拉着我来，说我整天待在家里就等着长肉。”  
“萨米是谁呀？”  
小狮子的脸突然红了，然后生硬地转移了话题：“我们去找奥利维尔玩吧！”

【115】  
躺在树荫下的那只狮子显然比梅苏特要大了很多，应该是一只成年公狮。  
不过本尼并不害怕。  
“奥利维尔，你看，我们这里来客人了！”  
那个叫奥利维尔的公狮睁开眼，然后映入眼帘就是梅苏特和一只白兔。  
“这是加餐吗？”  
公狮问出了和梅苏特一模一样的问题。  
然后他就被本尼吼了。

【116】  
作为一只成年公狮，奥利维尔·吉鲁第一次感受到了狮生的大危机。  
那就是他有点儿害怕这只白兔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
“我错了我错了你能别揪我的毛了吗——”  
本尼满意地松开手，然后从公狮的背上跳了下来。  
“我是不是加餐？”  
“不是！”  
“你们的饲养员呢？我能从哪里出去？”  
“估计一会儿萨米就会过来了。对吧，梅苏特？”  
大眼睛狮子瞪了公狮一眼，然后转过头对本尼说：“我带你转转吧？”  
白兔点点头，跟着梅苏特走了。  
“梅苏特你不要逃避问题嘛~”奥利维尔还是很带劲的。  
“你信不信我去找马蒂厄告诉他你今天晚上要去找母狮子玩？”梅苏特回头幽幽地说了一句。  
公狮立马热情地送他们走了，并表示你们玩的开心啊。

【117】  
大眼睛狮子带着本尼走啊走，连犄角旮旯都逛遍了。  
“奥利维尔是这里的全职员工，所以我刚来的时候连自己的地盘都没有，只能待在这棵树底下。”  
梅苏特指了指角落里的一棵小树。  
“好可怜啊。”本尼有些同情。  
“不过后来就好多了，萨米找马蒂厄说了说然后我就有了自己的领地。”  
“马蒂厄是谁啊？刚才就听你说过。”  
梅苏特不知道要怎么解释这个问题。

【118】  
马蒂厄·德比希并不是狮子园的饲养员。  
而是长颈鹿园的饲养员。  
长颈鹿园离狮子园很远很远，也不知道奥利维尔是怎么知道人家的。

【119】  
马蒂厄做长颈鹿园的饲养员也有段时间了，每天凭借着自己并不算特别高的身高养着一群恨天高的长颈鹿，话说颈椎真的好难受园长我要求涨工资。  
每天抱着长身高涨工资的心态给长颈鹿喂树叶喂水果的马蒂厄有点儿心塞。  
虽然那只叫佩尔的长颈鹿一个劲儿地劝他看开点。  
“哎呀别每天愁眉苦脸的嘛~其实长得高也没啥好处~高处的空气很稀薄的~”  
你少来空气稀薄我也没看你缺过氧啊！  
“虽然看得远和用身高睥睨众生，但是除了这些我们也没别的优点了啊！”  
就这些优点难道还不够吗！  
郁闷的马蒂厄决定找人陪他去酒吧喝酒。  
于是好不容易哄得自家小狮子来动物园打工的萨米和他一拍即合。

【120】  
就在那天马蒂厄来找萨米喝酒的时候，他遇到了正好下班的奥利维尔。  
逆着光的马蒂厄站在夕阳里，身上洒满了橘色的光。  
据奥利维尔后来说的，就是那一刻，他感觉光着屁股长着两个小翅膀的丘比特向他射出了他关键的一箭。  
然后公狮就特别兴奋地冲着马蒂厄跑了过去。  
吓得马蒂厄以为今天狮子园没喂食麻麻这头狮子要吃了我啊——

【121】  
不过还好后来都解释清楚了然后马蒂厄就再也没来找过萨米喝酒。  
因为他要回家给公狮做饭。  
真是……  
“马蒂厄好可怜啊。”梅苏特特别同情他。  
萨米心想谁来同情同情我啊梅苏特说要吃土耳其烤肉可是我不会做啊！

【122】  
“总之就是这样。”梅苏特总结道。  
本尼不禁感慨这个世界真奇妙。

【123】  
“本尼——”  
狮子和白兔转身，白熊和长脸饲养员跑了过来。  
白熊直接抱起了白兔：“本尼你没事吧他们咬没咬你你没吓到吧呜呜呜下次我再也不让你坐我头顶了——”  
“我没事曼努你能轻点儿吗我要喘不上来气了。”白兔在白熊的怀里挣扎着。

【124】  
走的时候本尼还邀请梅苏特来店里玩，大眼睛狮子认真地询问了店里的菜单然后表示有空一定去玩。  
萨米抱着狮子冲着曼努和本尼挥手的时候特别有爱。  
“萨米，我不是玩偶。”  
“让我抱一会儿嘛。”  
“……哦。”  
远远看着饲养员和小狮子相亲相爱的奥利维尔闭上了眼睛。  
瞎眼啊瞎眼！

【125】  
在经历了跌宕起伏的动物园之旅之后，曼努和本尼终于来到了这次旅程的目的地。  
那就是熊猫园啊。  
以前曼努和本尼从来没想到马里奥这么招人喜爱，有好多人围在外面，大家兴奋地拍照啊买纪念品啊聊天啊。  
“咱们还是休息一下吧，这样子一时半时是挤不进去的。”曼努对本尼说。  
白兔点头，然后从曼努的包里拿出水喝。

【126】  
等了好久熊猫园的人才少了。  
眼尖的马里奥一下子就看到了熟人。  
“曼努！本尼！”  
熊猫站在高高的竹子滑梯上招手。  
曼努为那个看起来挺脆弱的滑梯感到担心。

【127】  
“曼努本尼你们什么时候来的呀~我可以去门口接你们哒~”熊猫以一种无比熟练的动作从滑梯上滑了下来，还顺道从旁边抓起了两根竹子。  
曼努看了一眼劫后余生的滑梯。  
“今天是我们的休息日，所以就来这里逛逛。”本尼跳上了栅栏，然后借助栅栏跳上了马里奥的手掌。  
“我带你四处逛逛吧本尼~呃，曼努你要不要也进来看看？”马里奥问道。  
曼努估计了一下自己的身高，然后看了看周围的比自己矮的各种建筑，决定拿出照相机给马里奥和本尼拍照。  
长得高就是了不得喽。  
长颈鹿园的佩尔打了个响亮的喷嚏，喷出来的不明液体全部落到了马蒂厄的头上。

【128】  
“本尼你看，这是我最喜欢的一块草地。”  
那块草地很明显比旁边的要压得实……  
一看就知道马里奥整天坐在那里！  
“马尔科一般把新鲜的竹子放在这里。”马里奥指了指一个空空的角落。  
“可是这里并没有竹子啊！”  
“因为我都吃完了……”熊猫摸了摸自己的肚子。  
本尼并不知道马尔科一般在哪里放多少竹子，不过通过观察马里奥肚子的圆润程度可以肯定，所有的下午茶都被马里奥吃光了。

【129】  
马里奥带着本尼在园里走来走去，曼努就在外面各种拍拍拍。  
动作极其规范标准，拍出来的照片也很赞。  
旁边的游客眼睁睁地看着白熊摆出各种匪夷所思的动作，就是为了拍出一张完美的照片。  
当然是要把本尼拍得最完美辣。

【130】  
这拍照片啊，不仅仅考验着白熊的身体，还考验着周围的空地面积。  
就在抓拍一张本尼微笑的照片后，曼努感觉自己似乎是踩到了什么。  
软软的，还能感觉到骨头。  
曼努僵硬地低下了头，然后就看见自己脚掌下的那只豹爪。

【131】  
豹爪的主人是一头金钱豹。  
一头货真价实的金钱豹。  
“对对对对对不起——我我我我不是故意的——”曼努赶紧把脚挪开。  
金钱豹没说话，只是甩了甩爪子。  
曼努已经开始考虑如果这头豹子扑上来咬自己的话有多少胜算。  
先护住脖子还是先护住脸呢。  
“嘿曼努。”  
一个熟悉而又陌生的声音插了进来。

【132】  
曼努一回头就看到了一头黑豹。  
卧槽今天出门没看运势啊怎么总是遇到豹子啊——  
黑豹优雅地走过来，伸出爪子拍了一把没啥表情的曼努：“曼努你怎么了？”  
白熊这时候才反应过来这头黑豹他是认识的。  
这不就是在两个街道外开了一家豹屋糕点店的热罗姆嘛。  
可是这头金钱豹是谁啊。

【133】  
曼努对着热罗姆露出了一个勉强的微笑：“热罗姆，好久不见。”  
“是啊，我这刚从波兰回来呢。”热罗姆说完蹭了蹭身边的金钱豹。  
“那这位是……？”  
“这是罗伯特，我的……呃，合作伙伴，他做糕点也特别赞所以我就劝他来这里跟我一起经营豹屋。”  
曼努敏锐地感觉到这两头豹子的关系绝对不仅仅是合作伙伴那么简单。  
名叫罗伯特的金钱豹朝曼努点了点头。  
“他刚来这边没多久所以语言什么的还不是特别熟练。”  
曼努突然明白过来为什么刚才人家没吱声。  
原来是语言不通啊。

【134】  
“你们怎么也来动物园了？”  
“刚才来送了一份外卖。”热罗姆冲着马里奥那边努了努嘴：“马里奥那小子自从我去波兰之后隔三差五地就给我发消息说想吃豹爪面包，就连马尔科也没能抑制住他，所以我这一回来就过来送了一份。”  
“马里奥这也算是脑缠粉了吧。”  
“差不多，不过他没吃到，因为我来的时候马尔科就在一边，那份面包被扣下了。”  
“马尔科真负责任。”  
“为了马里奥的身体着想嘛。”  
这边黑豹和白熊聊聊聊，那边金钱豹孤独地看着马里奥和本尼窜来窜去。  
“热罗姆。”金钱豹突然说话了。  
黑豹回头，两头豹子用波兰语说了起来。  
曼努表示你们先聊啊我继续拍照了。

【135】  
聊了几分钟之后热罗姆就跟罗伯特走了。曼努心想过几天他也要去豹屋一趟，既然热罗姆回来了那豹爪面包也就回来了，绝对要去吃一次啊。  
要知道那面包真的是太好吃辣。  
想当年能追到本尼还是靠着豹爪面包打通了尤里安那边呢。  
一想起那些峥嵘岁月，曼努感觉自己肯定是满脸沧桑了。

【136】  
追本尼绝对是曼努这辈子做过的最疯狂的事情，没有之一。

【137】  
对，本篇的开头就是这么简短有力。  
因为这件事情说起来很简单，但是做起来简直就是难上加难。  
先不说曼努的情况，看看本尼身边的尤里安就知道要搞定本尼有多难了。

【138】  
怎么说呢，尤里安以前也是个心地善良软萌无害的小白兔。  
可是谁能想象到几年之后他就变成了矿场的太子爷了呢。  
绝对是本尼宠的！绝对是！

【139】  
比如。  
“本尼，隔壁的那只猴子说我矮！还说我跟个小姑娘似的！”  
“什么？！”  
转天德智体美全面发展的克拉斯准备出门遛弯的时候就被本尼堵在门口了。  
对，没错，一只猴子被一只大白兔堵在了门口。  
具体情况大家都不太清楚，唯一清楚的一点就是克拉斯老实了很多，还时不时地给尤里安买胡萝卜。  
猴子隔壁的狒狒表示这样的日子太好啦，猴子再也不出来作啦。

【140】  
再比如。  
“本尼，上次我去吃的那家烤肉店的老板口出狂言！他说咱们矿区破！还说什么他们是世界上最厉害的！”  
本尼一听就上火了，拉着小兔子就冲进了还没开门的烤肉店。  
烤肉店老板还没说“现在我们还没开门”这样的开场白，就眼瞅着两只白兔跳上了吧台。  
“就是你瞧不起我们矿区？”本尼冷冷地看着这匹狼。  
哦，烤肉店的老板是一匹叫马茨的狼。  
黑色的有点儿卷的毛让他看起来挺壮的。  
马茨听完了这句问话，瞬间就知道怎么回事了。  
哎呀上次就是逗小兔子玩得嘛大家干嘛都这么认真啊。  
可是逗你玩怎么能作为理由说出口呢。  
于是马茨酷酷地甩了甩毛：“是我，怎么了？”

【141】  
等马茨再次醒来的时候，几个烤肉店的熟客正满脸焦急地盯着他，那样子就像他刚刚经历了一场战争一样。  
“怎……怎么了……哎呦我的耳朵……”狼先生捂着耳朵直哼哼。  
“你，你还能听见我们说话吧？”马尔科问道。  
“当然了，”马茨缓慢地从地上爬了起来，“我又没聋。”  
站在一边的金红组合一起翻了个白眼。  
“谢天谢地你没聋，你也是作死啊，招惹谁不好非要招惹矿区的兔子啊！”马尔科恨铁不成钢地说道：“矿区最厉害的就是那只兔子了你说你呀……”  
打那之后狼先生对白色的小动物都产生了莫名的恐惧感。

【142】  
曼努闯进本尼的世界也是一件很巧合的事情。  
从北极圈辛辛苦苦一路向南，曼努花光了身上所有的钱，吃光了瞬身携带的粮食，最后只能开始了蹭饭之旅。  
他蹭的第一家就是本尼家。  
本尼打开门就看到一只白熊站在自家门口一脸虚弱，一看就是饿的。  
好心的本尼把白熊领进屋，给了他好多好多吃的。  
白熊也实在，一个劲儿地吃啊，把坐在一边好奇的尤里安吓着了。  
“本尼，他吃的好多呀。”尤里安抖了抖耳朵。  
“因为他长得大啊，所以吃的也多。”本尼这样解释。

【143】  
然后发生的事情就变得顺理成章。白熊留了下来，去矿里帮忙，顺便还能帮本尼管着尤里安。  
也就是那时候曼努开始喜欢本尼的吧。  
可是人家本尼是怎么想的呢，白熊不知道。  
本来还想通过尤里安打探一下，结果小兔子一听白熊居心不良直接上来冲着白熊好一个劲儿地吼啊，都快赶上本尼了。  
白熊最后就剩下捂着耳朵求饶的份了。  
尤里安趾高气昂地走了，白熊很忧伤。

【144】  
其实尤里安并不是不同意本尼和曼努在一起，可是那是他的本尼好吧！  
本尼才不会喜欢这只笨笨的大白熊呢。  
尤里安拽着青草想着。

【145】  
曼努这时才明白要攻略本尼必须先搞定尤里安。  
所以他花了好多好多钱才用豹爪面包让尤里安送了口。  
小兔子事后那个后悔啊，自己怎么能因为几个面包把本尼卖了呢。  
“其实本尼也喜欢曼努吧。”凯文摸着尤里安的毛说。  
尤里安抬头看了一眼凯文：“凯文我想吃肉~”  
兽医立马闭了嘴。  
小兔子随后送上了一个软软的笑容。  
这孩子都是跟谁学的啊！

【146】  
在辛苦攻略了本尼之后他们才办起了咖啡店。  
这句话一定要用饱经沧桑的口气说出来。  
编剧？  
嗯，怎么了？  
我们是不是忘了什么？

【147】  
“曼努——”  
这一嗓子直接把白熊从回忆里拽了出来。  
熊猫抱着本尼跑到这边，还挺好奇曼努都拍了什么。  
“曼努你有没有拍到我霸气的侧脸霸气的体型霸气的动作呢！”马里奥语速特别快，曼努不得不努力跟上节奏。  
白熊怎么可能告诉熊猫其实他只拍了本尼呢。  
“哎呀马里奥你看谁来了！”  
曼努机智地指了指遥远的另一边。

【148】  
遥远的另一边，歪嘴饲养员提着东西走了过来。  
马里奥一看马尔科，立马把本尼放了下来，然后以最快的速度跑了过去。  
望着熊猫的背影，本尼和曼努的心中同时产生了一个感慨。  
马里奥可以跑这么快啊！

【149】  
“马尔科我刚才看见热罗姆和，和罗伯特啦！他们是不是给我带豹爪面包了是不是是不是！”马里奥抓着马尔科的袖子就不放手了。  
饲养员摸摸熊猫的头：“带是带了，不过要等到明天才能吃啊。”  
“为什么为什么——”马里奥噘着嘴很不开心。  
饲养员没说话，只是转头看了一眼中午刚放好的竹子。  
马里奥心虚地放开了马尔科。  
“可是，可是豹爪面包放到明天就不好吃了嘛~马尔科我愿意今天晚上出去跑步~”  
这两声“~”成功让马尔科心软了，不过饲养员还是有一些底线的。  
“可以吃，不过我也要吃一半。”  
咔嚓。  
马里奥听到了自己心碎的声音。

【150】  
不过在跟马尔科一次次的斗智斗勇中，马里奥总结出了一条至关重要的经验。  
那就是——  
只要马尔科有心软的迹象，就要毫不留情地抓住机会！  
为了吃，马里奥也是拼惹！

【151】  
最后曼努和本尼告别了熊猫园，听他们说今天也玩累了改回去休息休息明天还要开店。  
真是辛勤呢。  
马里奥看了看自己，果断给自己也盖上了辛勤的章。

【152】  
在办公室打了卡代表着一天的工作终于结束了。马里奥背上熊猫同款双肩背包，欢快地去找马尔科了。  
马尔科的办公桌上，放着世界上最好吃的豹爪面包。  
歪嘴饲养员冲着马里奥招了招右手，左手握着的小刀锋利无比。  
马里奥走过去坐好，一脸严肃地看着马尔科：“开始吧。”  
马尔科点头，伸手，下刀，动作一气呵成，熟练无比。

【153】  
“呜呜呜真是太好吃了我愿意用我的体重换三个豹爪面包……”马里奥就差一边吃一边哭了。  
马尔科吃的倒是安静，不过这也不能说明他的内心是平静的。  
至少他已经决定明天早晨去豹屋买豹爪面包做早餐了。  
可见一块小小的豹爪面包的吸引力有多大。

【154】  
在最开始的时候热罗姆开面包店纯属是为了养家糊口。  
本来他想在动物园做个全职工，但是后来想想这种规律的工作可能不会太适合，所以他拒绝了园长的好意而后开了豹屋。  
那时候还没有豹爪面包呢。  
热罗姆只是做一些普通的面包。虽然外表普通，但是味道绝对是一个大写的赞。  
只要路过豹屋，从里面飘出来的香味就足以打动每一个路人。  
所以热罗姆的生意也算是过得去。

【155】  
可是作为一个面包师，永远做别人做过的面包是一件很没意思的事情。  
所以热罗姆也在一直想要怎么样才能找到属于自己的独特的面包。  
他问了很多顾客，有的人说你就别折腾了现在这样不好吗。  
但也有些人鼓励着热罗姆，他们说找到独特的面包其实并不难，只要你愿意观察生活中的每一个细节。  
这些人里面就有曼努和马里奥。  
曼努作为热罗姆的半个同行给出了不少专业的意见，而马里奥则单纯地从顾客的角度给热罗姆出了很多主意。  
有些主意挺天马行空的，但是有一些主意却实实在在地帮到了热罗姆。  
比如做一些小巧的面包以礼物的旗号对外出售之类的。

【156】  
制作小巧的面包这一点给了热罗姆灵感。  
既然小巧，那就必须有足够漂亮的形状。  
到底什么形状最好呢？  
在思考了无数天之后，热罗姆看着自己的爪子出了神，第二天豹爪面包就诞生了。  
自诞生日起豹爪面包每天都是脱销的状态。  
每天都有好多人站在门口排队买呢。  
热罗姆每天都很忙，很累。  
黑豹在忙了好一阵之后决定给自己放个假，出去散散心，顺便看看能不能找个帮工。  
他去了波兰。

【157】  
热罗姆发誓，最开始去波兰真的是为了找帮工。  
波兰人杰地灵嘛，找个帮工不说，要是再能给他点儿灵感就更好啦。  
热罗姆坐在去波兰的火车上是这么想的。

【158】  
等到了波兰吃了烤肉炖汤饺子还有一堆当地美食之后，热罗姆有点儿忘记自己来的初衷了。  
麻麻这里的东西真的好好吃我要多吃几顿！  
黑豹明显感觉自己的肚子有圆起来的趋势。

【159】  
吃归吃，没有被美食诱惑住的时候热罗姆还是认认真真地跑到面包坊咖啡店吸取经验，把新奇的点子记在心里。  
晚上的时候他还是比较喜欢去酒吧坐坐。  
作为一个潮男，热罗姆挑了一个看起来不错的酒吧，准备喝点儿什么然后回去睡觉。  
调酒师也是头豹子，不过不是黑豹，而是金钱豹。  
他调酒的动作愣是把一个酒吧常客看呆了。  
等调酒师把酒推到热罗姆面前的时候，黑豹这才反应过来，嘴里就剩下一个词了。  
“太赞了！”  
还好来之前热罗姆学了波兰语，这时候终于能派上用场了。  
他把所有的赞美词全说了一遍。  
调酒师笑了。

【160】  
等热罗姆混合着惊讶和敬佩喝完酒走出酒吧的时候，他发现调酒师就坐在酒吧外面的台阶上。  
“哦，赞美先生，你要走了吗？”调酒师首先开了口。  
他的声音很软很温和，没有丝毫的矫揉造作。  
热罗姆挨着金钱豹也坐下：“我叫热罗姆，你呢？”  
“罗伯特。”  
一个很普通的名字啊。  
可是却承载着一个不普通的灵魂啊。

【161】  
“你是我见过最厉害的调酒师。”热罗姆肯定地说。  
罗伯特的眼角染上了笑意：“你还真是个赞美先生啊。”  
“我说的是实话。”  
“好吧。既然你都这么了解我了，我能知道点儿有关你的事情吗？”  
“比如？”  
“职业？”  
“我是个面包师。”  
听到面包师三个字罗伯特的眼睛亮了：“你会做面包？”  
热罗姆有点儿想笑，金钱豹的反应就像小孩子一样。不过他还是忍住了笑，认真地给罗伯特讲面包师一天都要做什么。  
做面包，卖面包，还要想想怎么做更好吃的面包。  
“我还有一家自己的面包店，可惜只有我一个人，有时候顾客多了还真有点儿忙不过来。”热罗姆耸了耸肩。  
金钱豹很理解地点点头。  
“所以啊，我希望能找一个帮工……”  
热罗姆的声音越来越小，最后空气里只剩下两头豹子的呼吸声了。

【162】  
热罗姆不知道自己怎么说着说着提起帮工的事情了，也不知道接下来要说什么，所以他没有说话，只是沉浸在安静的空气中。  
过了三分钟，或者是四分钟，罗伯特第一个打破了沉默。  
“热罗姆，我看我怎么样？”  
热罗姆难以置信地看着罗伯特：“罗伯特，你，你说什么？”  
金钱豹伸出爪子指了指自己：“你看我当你的帮工怎么样？”  
“可是你……”  
“可是我做调酒师很棒所以就不能尝试别的职业了？哦，热罗姆你怎么跟我姐姐的思维一样呢！”  
“我这不是……”热罗姆被这么一说有点儿不好意思了：“你可要想好了，你要跟着我去一个陌生的环境，做一份完全的陌生的工作。”  
“我知道，最开始做调酒师的时候也是这样啊。”

【163】  
热罗姆真的没想到找帮工这件事就这么定下来了，同时他也没想到罗伯特能这么痛快地辞掉了调酒师的活儿，然后收拾好行李就跟着自己走了。  
“我那天说辞职的时候酒吧里有几个常客都直接哭出来了，老板也想知道到底是谁把他的员工给挖走了，”罗伯特顽皮地眨了眨眼睛，“不过你放心，我没说是你。”  
“可是我现在知道了。”一个女声在罗伯特的身后响起。  
热罗姆亲眼见证了罗伯特瞬间变脸的绝活。  
说好的调笑呢怎么变这么乖了！

【164】  
一头比罗伯特要小一个号但是气势却比罗伯特加上热罗姆还大的金钱豹走了过来。  
“姐姐，你怎么来了？”罗伯特乖乖地过去问道。  
“怎么我还不能见见你的新老板？”  
“能能能，当然能。这是热罗姆。热罗姆，这是我的姐姐，安娜。”  
热罗姆赶紧过去客气地打招呼，并各种表示自己绝对会给罗伯特最好的工资和福利。呃，至少比酒吧好。  
“工资和福利都无所谓，”安娜一个眼神制止了想要说话的罗伯特，“我听说你要把他带回德国？”  
“姐姐我会说一点儿德语的。”罗伯特小声地说道。  
“不是这个问题，”安娜的气势又增强了，“你可要护着点儿罗伯特，这人生地不熟的被人欺负了……”  
“我一定会好好保护罗伯特的！请您放心！”热罗姆说话的样子特别认真。  
安娜很满意，转过身体对着罗伯特就是一顿嘱咐：“要是谁欺负你了你就告诉我，我直接去把他们打趴下！还有我教给你的东西学会了没有？”  
罗伯特点头：“都学会了。”  
“到了关键时候就要用，下手一定要快！”  
“知道了姐姐。”  
“好了好了，是不是要上火车了？路上注意安全。”

【165】  
“你姐姐教给你什么了？”  
“你知道我姐姐是干什么的吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“她是空手道运动员。”  
“哦，我懂了。”

【166】  
有一次热罗姆突然问罗伯特：“你当时怎么就那么干脆地想跟着我做面包师了呢？”  
罗伯特想都没想就回答：“因为一个帅气的面包师对我的诱惑力比调酒更大吧。”

【167】  
不得不说，罗伯特的学习能力还真是超强。  
想想看，一边学习做面包一边学德语而且两样还都学得有模有样……  
热罗姆那叫一个开心啊。

【168】  
因为初来乍到，罗伯特一般不会随随便便地出去闲逛，所以大部分时间都窝在后厨里研究面包，要不然就跟着热罗姆学德语。  
热罗姆真是一个好老师，不论是在厨艺上还是在语言上。  
谢天谢地热罗姆的波兰语说的还不错。

【169】  
怎么说呢，热罗姆在黑豹之中算是那种长得比较帅的，所以每天都会有一些女生跑到豹屋里买面包，然后三三两两地躲到一边窃窃私语。  
小女生嘛，都这样。  
热罗姆已经习惯了这样的生活，所以并不是特别在意。  
而现在，罗伯特来了。

【170】  
罗伯特是金钱豹里那可算是数一数二的。  
速度，长相，那可都是没的说的。  
当他出现在豹屋里的时候，所有女生的眼睛都生生地从热罗姆身上扒了下来，然后直直地粘在了罗伯特身上。  
吓得罗伯特差点儿把手里刚刚烤好的面包扔地上。

【171】  
还好上天派来了热罗姆这个靠谱的小天使。  
黑豹从柜台后面走出来帮罗伯特把面包放好，然后推着他回了后厨。  
“她们的眼神好恐怖啊……”罗伯特表示有些心有余悸：“我上次看到这种眼神的时候还是在安娜三天没吃到肉……”  
“就是一群小女生没什么可怕的，只要习惯就好啦。”热罗姆伸出爪子拍了拍金钱豹的后背：“要不要我帮你送面包？”  
“没，没事，我可以应付的。”罗伯特深呼吸了一下，然后努力摆出淡定的样子走了出去。  
热罗姆在后面偷偷笑了。  
明明就在害怕啊。

【172】  
本来以为这些女生也就是三天热度，几天之后就会逐渐散去，但是接下来发生的事情狠狠打了热罗姆的脸。  
黑豹捂着脸回想着这几天发生的事情，内心几乎是崩溃的。

【173】  
小姑娘们嘛，年纪小脸皮薄，也就顶多是躲在一边说说话，罗伯特还是可以应付的。  
他已经可以完全淡定地听着小女生们的八卦同时给她们结账。  
顺便附赠一个金钱豹式的微笑。  
女孩到这时候只会红着脸夺过找零和面包冲出店。  
罗伯特摸摸自己的脸，心想我有这么吓人吗。

【174】  
不知道是谁散布出了“豹屋新来了一个特别帅气的面包师不见他一面对不起自己也对不起世界”这种一看就很无聊的消息。  
好吧，无聊仅仅是对热罗姆和罗伯特而言的。  
对于女孩子们而言，这简直就是一个棒到不能更棒的消息啦。

【175】  
习惯了小女生脸红的罗伯特第一个感觉气氛不太对劲儿。  
话说小女生们呢！这些看起来跟自己姐姐一样大的姐姐们是怎么回事啊！  
孩子，姐姐们一出手，就知有没有啊！

【176】  
于是在面包店里的情况就变成了姐姐们盯着罗伯特一个劲儿地看啊，罗伯特偶尔抬头和某一个姐姐对视一下，嘴角还没扬起来呢一张电话号码就塞过来了。  
搞得罗伯特特别尴尬。  
你说我是接呢接呢还是接呢。  
数个三秒钟好啦。  
一，二，三。  
“我是店长，有什么事情请联系我好了。”热罗姆把电话号码截了下来。  
躲在热罗姆后面的罗伯特冲着姐姐抱歉地笑了笑。  
姑娘只好踩着高跟鞋走了。

【177】  
“下次这种东西不要收。”  
“为什么？”  
“没为什么。”  
“哎~”  
“哎什么？”  
“没事~”  
金钱豹笑眯眯地看着黑豹，看得黑豹后背发冷。  
“罗伯特你在笑什么？”  
“热罗姆，你不喜欢我收下电话号码吧？”

【178】  
热罗姆一直认为自己能说会道，机智无比。  
可是在罗伯特面前，他发现自己……  
词穷了。

【179】  
“对，我就是不喜欢你收她们的电话号码！”  
嗯，这样好像有点儿强硬啊，要是吓着罗伯特怎么办。  
“其实我无所谓啦。”  
喂喂说好的关心员工呢怎么能这么随意。  
于是热罗姆陷入了是强硬还是柔软的抉择中难以自拔。

【180】  
“嘿，你叫罗伯特是吧？这是我的电话号码~”话音刚落另一个姐姐便冲了上来，电话号码也跟着来了。  
这一次热罗姆没有犹豫，直接把纸片抢过来握在自己手里，然后钻进后厨就没出来。  
罗伯特朝着姐姐抱歉地笑，然后走到柜台后面继续收银。  
看起来老板在下班之前是不会从后厨出来了。  
于是乖巧的罗伯特谢绝了各种小纸片。

【181】  
豹屋关门之后罗伯特把店里的东西收拾好，然后溜进了后厨。  
热罗姆站在料理台旁边揉着面，旁边是各种各样的面包胚。  
黑豹背对着门，看不见表情，不过看动作好像还在生气啊。  
金钱豹深呼吸了一下，然后走了过去。  
“热罗姆，我饿了。”  
黑豹回头，金钱豹亮晶晶的眼睛仿佛能说话。

【182】  
虽然心情不是特别好，但是热罗姆的厨艺还是发挥得比较稳定。  
幸好他没有像安娜那样在心情不好的时候乱煮东西。  
吃着热乎乎的炖肉，罗伯特没有说话，热罗姆也没有说话。  
两头豹子围着锅沉默了半天。  
最后还是热罗姆先开了口。  
“我也不知道自己是怎么想的，反正我不喜欢你收下她们的电话号码。”  
黑豹的声音低沉，穿过热气。  
金钱豹捧着碗笑了：“你只要说出来我就不会收啊。”

【183】  
第二天罗伯特委婉地拒绝了姐姐们的小纸片，笑得脸都要僵了。  
“这样下去我可不干了，比做面包还累！”罗伯特偷偷找热罗姆抱怨，黑豹只是耸耸肩表示谁让你长得比我帅呢。  
嘿，长得好看又不是我的错！  
金钱豹表示这个世界真复杂我看不懂。

【184】  
其实热罗姆也挺心疼罗伯特的，所以他决定歇一天缓缓劲儿。  
出去走走或许是个不错的选择。  
于是两只豹子上了街，走啊走走到了白熊咖啡厅。  
“这是我一个朋友开的，进去看看？”热罗姆问道。  
罗伯特早就被门口的风铃和落地窗里面的情景吸引住啦，所以赶忙点了点头。

【185】  
曼努是真的没想到热罗姆会来自己的店里玩。  
还顺道带着，呃，叫罗伯特的那头豹子。  
谁不知道豹屋的生意有多好啊，就连马里奥隔三差五还会到自己的店里说豹爪面包有多好吃。  
虽然每一次都会被本尼一记眼刀堵上嘴。  
本尼好可怕呜呜呜我要找马尔科——

【186】  
走进了咖啡店，罗伯特发挥出了猫科动物的本性。  
那就是，好奇。  
看看这里，摸摸那里，顺便盯着曼努看了一分钟，搞得白熊以为自己被这个肉食动物盯上了好寻思着叫本尼过来帮忙提提士气。  
“他做咖啡的样子好帅！”罗伯特由衷地赞美道。  
“没你调酒的时候帅。”热罗姆言简意赅。  
做咖啡的曼努开始考虑要不要在热罗姆的咖啡里放点儿盐。

【187】  
“这还是我第一次见到热罗姆带朋友来咖啡店呢。”本尼跳上吧台对曼努说。  
“上次在动物园见到他们的时候我就感觉有事情要发生啊。”白熊一脸神秘。

【188】  
“千万别告诉我他们会在一起。”  
“你要相信我啊本尼，我很有这方面的潜质的。”  
今天的白熊也是如此八卦呢。

【189】  
白熊咖啡厅里哪里都好，可就不是一个说话的好地点。  
环视四周，那边有白熊一脸八卦地凑在白兔耳边说着什么，有一个人类对一只松鼠喋喋不休说着什么而且热罗姆发誓他们的聊天内容跟自己有关，还有……  
“哎呀你好帅你叫什么名字？”  
等一下，这只熊猫是从哪里冒出来的？

【190】  
马里奥刚进店门的时候是真的想跟热罗姆聊聊豹爪面包的。  
可是黑豹旁边的那头金钱豹一下子就让他忘记了热罗姆的存在。  
哦，这话千万别让马尔科听见，否则金头发饲养员会跟你拼命的。

【191】  
罗伯特露出了一个温和的微笑：“我叫罗伯特，你呢？”  
熊猫挤在热罗姆这桌坐了下来：“我叫马里奥！”  
“你好，马里奥。”  
“我以前从来没见过你，你是刚来的吧？”马里奥的语气很肯定。  
罗伯特点了点头。  
“你是跟着热罗姆来的？难道豹屋又招人了？”  
“我过来做帮工而已。”  
“呜呜呜热罗姆说话不算数啊！说好的你只要缺人手就一定让我去试试的！热罗姆你骗人！”  
两头豹子都被熊猫的瞬间变脸震住了。

【192】  
马里奥有些不开心了。  
以前给热罗姆出了那么多好主意为什么就不让我进豹屋啊！做不了面包师让我当个收钱的也行啊！  
熊猫忿忿儿地咬了一口竹子。  
这个世界太不公平了！

【193】  
看着熊猫有些自暴自弃的行为，罗伯特有些担忧地看着热罗姆，而热罗姆压根就不知道要怎么解释。  
总不能跟马里奥说招你进来的话马尔科一定是第一个找我来算账的。  
话说马尔科对马里奥的保护真的全面到位呢。

【194】  
最开始的时候马尔科只是在马里奥的饮食上下了很多功夫，不仅仅是监督，还亲自给马里奥制定了什么健康菜谱（虽然马里奥不止一次对曼努吐槽过那个菜谱上什么也没有，就是不让自己吃嘛）。  
一看就是一个靠谱的人。  
至于这个靠谱的人是怎么变成一个控制欲超强的人，或许只有马里奥知道吧。

【195】  
马里奥跟马尔科相似的地方很多，比如音乐品味，再比如气质。  
马尔科脱下工作服换上平常穿的衣服绝对能分分钟引起少女的尖叫，因为帅。  
嗯，就是这么简单。  
而马里奥引起少女尖叫完全是因为萌。  
圆圆的身体啊，圆圆的脸啊，再加上软软的笑容。  
所以马里奥也成了一朵交际花。

【196】  
交际花嘛，跟谁都能在三句话之内搭上话，这已经成了马里奥的主动技能之一。  
看看现在马里奥在那边一把鼻涕一把泪对着罗伯特哭诉热罗姆的残忍行为，热罗姆开始考虑到底要不要背着马尔科让马里奥来自己的店里兼个职。  
“好了，马里奥你别哭了，我看看能不能……”热罗姆正准备服个软呢，结果一个熟悉的声音从门口那边传了过来。  
“马里奥你在干什么呢？”金头发歪嘴的青年走过来，手里拎着一个塞得满满的购物袋。  
“哦哦哦马尔科你来啦！”  
马里奥的变脸技能重出江湖，再次震住了豹子。

【197】  
“热罗姆，豹子面包真的很赞。”喝了一口咖啡的马尔科没有刚进来的时候那么面无表情。  
“那可是！热罗姆的招牌就是豹子面包了！”马里奥在一边接话。  
马尔科看了熊猫一眼，熊猫瞬间就闭上了嘴。  
好好好世界上你最厉害了！马里奥心想这个人怎么这么小心眼。  
“罗伯特是从波兰来的？”  
“是的。”  
“看起来热罗姆是挖到人才了啊！我听说有好多女孩为了看你——”马尔科的话还没说完，就被热罗姆的一个眼神生生地止住了。  
“看我？”罗伯特被这没头没尾的话弄糊涂了。  
“哈哈哈没事没事，我突然想起来还有点儿东西没买，等一会儿还要去趟超市。”马尔科赶忙转移了话题。  
“马尔科我跟你一起去行吗？”熊猫挤了挤马尔科：“我想吃竹笋了！”  
马尔科答应了马里奥，马里奥表示出门在外的马尔科比在家里好商量多了。

【198】  
马尔科怎么能说被一头豹子盯上的感觉真的不太好。

【199】  
马里奥最近过得很欢快。  
竹子够吃，马尔科给他预定了丁日最新的专辑。  
而最最重要的那件事是——

【200】  
话说那是一个普通的早晨，马尔科像往常一样比马里奥早起了半个小时，洗漱完了之后直接进厨房，准备自己和熊猫的早餐。  
就在马尔科纠结着是圆形的煎蛋还是心形的煎蛋的时候，马里奥在卧室里一嗓子嚎了出来。  
吓得马尔科差点儿把煎蛋做成章鱼的形状。  
“马里奥出什么事了？”  
跑进卧室的马尔科手里还握着平底锅的把手呢。  
“马尔科……我……”熊猫像是中风了一样抖着爪子：“马尔科，你看……”  
马尔科接过了熊猫的手机，上面是马里奥的推特界面，最新的关注人是——  
“丁日竟然关注你了？！”

【201】  
或许是马里奥十分虔诚，或许是丁日手滑了——哦，当然我们应该认为是前者，否则某个眼中燃烧着熊熊烈火的熊猫会来找你喝茶哦。  
自打那天早上感受到了偶像的爱之后，熊猫就像打了鸡血逢人就恨不得把手机糊在人家脸上。  
第一个中招的是曼努。  
多么显而易见。

【202】  
“曼努曼努曼努曼努出大事了——”马里奥基本上是滚进咖啡店。  
吓得白熊脸都白了。  
这句话是不是有歧义。  
呃，那我们重新来一遍。  
吓得白熊差点儿把手里的咖啡壶扔出去。  
嗯，这样就对了。

【203】  
“出什么事了吗马里奥？”曼努稳住身形之后挤出了和蔼的微笑。  
“曼努你看这是什么？”马里奥把手机糊在了白熊脸上。  
“哎哎哎马里奥你拿的远一点儿我也能看见……”曼努无奈地自己往后退了两步，“我看看，嗯，这是你的推特啊，怎么了？被人黑号了？”  
“不是不是！你看看关注我的人里多了谁？”马里奥激动地叫道。  
“你声音小一点儿！”  
“哦哦哦。你看见了吗？”  
“呃，是本尼终于关注你了吗？”  
“当然不是！你眼里只有本尼了吗！”  
“是……”  
“好吧。”  
马里奥突然感觉自己失去了炫耀的骄傲感。

【204】  
“你说你的偶像关注你的推特了？”托马斯开始了每日一讲：“哎呀你真的好幸福我跟你讲现在菲利还没关注我的推特呢真的好难过不开心不开心！”  
“拜托啊托马斯，你的推特每天都更新一百来条，我都来不及看好吗！而且大部分的内容都和我有关系。”小松鼠说话的时候一本正经，但是马里奥还是捕捉到了那对红红的耳朵。  
嘤嘤嘤麻麻这里也有一对在秀恩爱的！  
这个世界还能不能好了！

【205】  
马里奥最后一咬牙一跺脚，拿着手机开始了走访。  
巴斯蒂和卢卡斯表示哎呀小孩子追什么星是时候给你熬一锅灵魂猪汤喝喝了。  
尤里安倒是对这方面比较感兴趣，可是他还没发表自己的评论就被凯文以“是时候出去散步消化食”为理由抱走了。  
詹卢卡只是面瘫着一张脸啥话也没说。马里奥看了看他身上被剪掉的毛，又仔细想了想，决定还是放过这个可怜的孩子。

【206】  
“为什么没有人兴奋啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
伐开心的马里奥仰天长啸。  
三，二，一。  
吧唧。  
马尔科进门的时候正好看见熊猫蹲在地上，他面前是躺在地上的丁日同款手机壳碎掉了的手机。  
马尔科预测一场血雨腥风即将到了。  
而且自己将是最大的受害者。

【207】  
“你们看到马里奥更新的推特了吗？”托马斯举着咖啡杯提出了令人深思的问题。  
整个咖啡店里静得吓人。  
其实倒也没什么，毕竟早晨八点愿意窝在咖啡店里的人也不多。

【208】  
“马里奥又作啥了？”曼努一边准备着今天的食材一边回应道。  
“我想想啊……”托马斯顿了一下才说：“马里奥貌似把他那个和偶像同款的手机壳摔碎了。”  
托马斯这话一出口，所有的人都停下了手里的动作。

【209】  
今天上午没有课的巴斯蒂带着卢卡斯准备离开这个是非之地。  
不过在他们行动之前托马斯火速堵在门口说什么“既然大家都知道了那就一起想想对策吧哎呦菲利别揪我的头发”。  
虽然小松鼠已经极力阻止托马斯了，但是他的身形毕竟太小，对托马斯基本上够不上啥大威胁。  
詹卢卡坐在吧台边带着圣母光辉看着堵在门口闹妖的一人一松鼠。  
至于那个圣母光辉让他看起来特别像东方人所信奉的佛什么的，真的不是我说的！别打脸！

【210】  
本尼坐在料理台上开始和曼努聊天，主要内容围绕着“如果给马里奥做一个大号竹子帕菲会不会让他的心情变好”。  
尤里安在一边跃跃欲试地想要参与帕菲的制作过程，但是被曼努和本尼联手pass掉了。  
小白兔抖着耳朵跳进了凯文的怀里。兽医赶忙安慰起小白兔，并且神不知鬼不觉地让尤里安忘记做饭这个可怕的想法。

【211】  
最最可怜的是安德烈，对，就是在很久很久以前出现在文中的那个小片警。  
本来人家早晨起来想买杯咖啡顺便给奥斯卡带早餐。哦，奥斯卡是他的同事，真的是他的同事。  
结果呢，好不容易拿到了咖啡却被一个看起来嘴很大的男人堵在店里出不去了，而且店主似乎也没有要阻止他的意思。  
麻麻啊活在这个世上真的是太不容易了我要不要给奥斯卡打电话求助啊！  
在思考了三秒钟之后安德烈愉快地掏出了手机给还在被窝里的奥斯卡打电话，以“奥斯卡你醒了吗”为开始，以“我被困在咖啡店里了嘤嘤嘤好可怕快来救我啊”为结束。  
奥斯卡那边迷迷糊糊地哼唧了两声也不知道听明白了没有就摁死了电话。  
安德烈心安理得地坐在靠窗的位置，决心今天也做一个美男子。

【212】  
半个小时之后，就在大家七嘴八舌讨论应该如何安慰马里奥的时候，咖啡店的门被再次打开，浑身上下散发着黑色的“我很难过”的气息的马里奥低着头走了进来。  
不知道他的饲养员去哪里了。  
大家你看看我，我看看你，眼睁睁地看着熊猫一屁股坐在了菲利普和托马斯旁边。

【213】  
马里奥一坐下就是一个信号。大家磨拳擦掌准备好大显身手了。  
呃，这么说哪里有点儿不太对劲儿啊。  
不管怎么说，托马斯和菲利普组合准备出场啦。

【214】  
“马里奥，我们都很为你难过，不过生活还要继续不是吗？”小松鼠跳到熊猫面前的桌子上，抬起小爪子摸了摸马里奥的爪子。  
熊猫低低地嗯了一声。  
“我愿意把我的蛋糕分给你一半，如果你愿意我们可以去捡松果……”菲利普絮絮叨叨地说了一堆，熊猫只是闷闷地点头，情况似乎并没有好转。  
松鼠只好向托马斯使了个眼色，后者点点头对着马里奥开始了洗脑。  
“马里奥啊虽然我知道那个手机壳是你偶像的同款但是碎碎平安嘛你对丁日的爱并不会因为手机壳而消减不是吗所以别难过了来来来尝尝曼努刚做的巧克力蛋糕特别好吃走过路过千万别错过啊——”  
“可是我就是难过。”熊猫最后说了一句。  
这一句话把前面说了半天滔滔不绝的托马斯堵了个正着。  
然后曼努的店里多了一个闷闷不乐的人。  
“菲利菲利我刚才说的真的没用吗呜呜呜第一次感觉到无助。”托马斯抱着松鼠自己找个角落坐下，瞬间长起了蘑菇。  
菲利普不知道自己应该摸摸托马斯的头呢还是应该把那些蘑菇采走。

【215】  
第二组上场的选手是巴斯蒂和卢卡斯。  
咦，什么时候变成比赛了？

【216】  
其实主要是巴斯蒂说说说，毕竟卢卡斯上来就直接冲着马里奥笑。  
呃，就是那种很温暖的笑容。  
马里奥看着卢卡斯笑，或许是被感染了一般，勉强笑了两声。  
卢卡斯很有成就感地看了巴斯蒂一眼，那样子好像在说“看我很厉害吧哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”。  
巴斯蒂无奈地放下了咖啡杯，挪到了马里奥身边坐下。  
“嘿马里奥。”

【217】  
怎么说呢，这为人师表的和普通人就是不一样。  
一看就知道巴斯蒂以前没少干过这种事情。  
第一第二第三，顺顺利利地熬出了一锅色香味俱全的心灵猪汤。  
虽然这火候也不错，味道也很赞，可是熊猫这时候正难过着呢，低着头只是听，一口汤都没喝。  
巴斯蒂表示很难过，自己都说的口干舌燥了，可是马里奥这孩子看起来也没开心到哪里去啊。  
于是第二组选手也以失败告终。  
大教授抱着卢卡斯躲到一边默默地喝咖啡了。

【218】  
第三组选手是安德烈，片警安德烈。  
其实人家真的是被迫卷进了这场比赛，可是警察的天性告诉安德烈马里奥似乎有困难，而解决群众的困难不就是警察的职责吗！  
于是安德烈一口喝干了咖啡，不顾本尼和曼努的阻拦，义无反顾地冲向了马里奥。

【219】  
“你的事情我听说了，我真的感到难过。现在我能做些什么吗？”安德烈抖动着正义的眉毛问道。  
“没什么……谢谢你……”马里奥趴在桌子上有气无力地说。  
“肯定有！对了，你最喜欢的偶像不是丁日嘛，我也喜欢——”  
还没等安德烈把话说完，马里奥像是打了鸡血一样从桌子上弹了起来：“你是不是也喜欢丁日——”  
“呃，其实我……”  
“——我一看你就知道你也是丁日粉！丁日最赞！丁日的歌世界第一好听对不对！他最近出的那张专辑你听了吗！里面的主打歌简直了！”  
熊猫说话就跟机关枪一样，啪啪啪，安德烈连插话的机会都没有。  
可是为了能让马里奥打起精神，安德烈没敢告诉他自己喜欢的人是贾老板。

【220】  
被马里奥洗脑了二十分钟之后，安德烈终于逃出了丁日的安利范围。  
他恍恍惚惚地拿出手机给还没赶过来的奥斯卡发了条短信。  
“我被丁日洗脑了，记得告诉贾老板我曾经爱过他。”  
往咖啡店这边走的奥斯卡收到这条没头没尾的短信，感觉安德烈好像不太好。  
于是他加快了脚步。

【221】  
跟安德烈激情澎湃地聊完丁日之后，熊猫的心情好了不少，已经能把身上的黑气收起来了。  
“我就是觉得怪可惜的，好不容易买到的手机壳碎了……而且马尔科也不知道跑到哪里去了，哼，也不安慰我！”马里奥一边吃着特制的竹子帕菲一边气哼哼地自言自语。  
曼努弯腰从矮柜里拿出了什么东西，本尼和尤里安也过去帮忙。  
马里奥再次抬起头的时候，咖啡店的三位主人站在他面前，他们冲着马里奥笑，手中拿着一样东西。

【222】  
“折纸！”马里奥惊喜地叫道。  
尤里安手里的折纸是兔子形状的手机壳，曼努手里的是白熊形状的手机壳，而本尼晃着耳朵，他手里是熊猫形状的手机壳。  
“好精致啊！”马里奥来来回回地看了又看，不知道要先拿哪一个。  
“别看啦马里奥，这三个都是你的！”尤里安欢快地把折纸放到了桌子上。  
马里奥拿出了手机，挨个试了一下，最后拿着本尼的那个熊猫手机壳就不放手了。  
“真的好漂亮！谢谢你们！”  
蹲在角落里的托马斯和菲利普咬耳朵：“菲利菲利我也想要松鼠形状的折纸！”  
“等我把蘑菇采完就给你折。”  
“我竟然比蘑菇重要QAQ”  
“还想不想喝蘑菇汤了？”  
“想。”

【223】  
同样都是片警，奥斯卡也挺不容易的。  
前面提到他从家里跑到咖啡店就为了拯救自己家安德烈。  
在短信里说得不清楚，奥斯卡还以为安德烈被人绑架了，这条短信里暗藏着什么玄机。  
于是他一边走一边琢磨，最后撞上了和他速度差不多只是走在他前面的男人。  
“对不起对不起！”奥斯卡赶忙道歉。  
那个金色羊驼头男人似乎也挺着急的，所以摆摆手表示没事。

【224】  
本来以为这件事就这么过去了，但是越走奥斯卡越发现这个男人要去的地方似乎和自己一样。  
既然同路啦，为啥不聊聊天呢。  
“我叫奥斯卡，是这个区的片警。”  
“我是马尔科，我在动物园里做熊猫饲养员。”  
“熊猫！这么说你每天都能接触到可爱的熊猫！”  
“可爱什么的……还好吧，就是脾气有点儿大。”  
说到这里男人苦恼地皱了皱眉，在奥斯卡疑惑的眼神中指了指自己怀里的包裹：“所以我要带礼物去安慰他啊。”  
奥斯卡赌一杯安德烈煮的咖啡，他明明在马尔科的眼里看到了该死的秀恩爱的成分。

【225】  
在熊猫吃着竹子帕菲并且为折纸手机壳而欢天喜地的时候，奥斯卡推开了咖啡店的门。  
“呜呜呜奥斯卡你终于来了——”在所有人和动物的注视下，白眉毛小片警迈着小碎步跑向了刚进门的奥斯卡，顺便把眼角的泪水还有鼻涕啥的蹭在了奥斯卡递过来的手帕上。  
奥斯卡倾情地向大家展示了手帕的第一百零一种用法。  
“我还以为你被绑架了呢，那条短信没头没脑的。”奥斯卡伸手摸了摸安德烈柔软的头毛，并示意他们可以坐下说。  
聪明的奥斯卡当然选择了一个虽然在角落但却能看清店里发生的所有事情的位置，端起咖啡准备看好戏了。

【226】  
门上的风铃再次发出清脆响声的时候马里奥立马转过了身体。  
他屁股下面的椅子发出了不堪重负的声音。  
“马尔科！”熊猫扔下了勺子，以最快的速度跑到了饲养员面前。  
“这是我第一次看见马里奥动作这么快……”清理完蘑菇的托马斯小声地冲着菲利普说道。  
松鼠跳上了托马斯的肩头：“而且他只是通过脚步声就能分辨出马尔科呢！”  
“这就是爱啊！”大嘴人类最后总结道。  
其实所有人和动物都没注意到，马尔科今天早上似乎是抹了更多的发胶。  
那股味道离一米都能闻到。

【227】  
“马尔科你去哪里了？”马里奥仰头看着饲养员，一边在心里说你能再高一点儿吗一边撅起了嘴：“我手机壳都碎了你也没安慰我！我讨厌你！”  
虽然他脸上的表情和讨厌完全没有关系。  
站在料理台后面的曼努和本尼分别翻了个白眼。曼努还贴心地捂上了尤里安的眼睛，告诉小白兔可不要学马里奥和马尔科，结果小白兔从白熊的爪子下跳出来表示我爱咋样咋样。  
这孩子很叛逆啊长大了不好管啊！

【228】  
“我知道你很伤心啊……”马尔科伸出手摸了摸熊猫的头顶，然后被熊猫一爪子抓住了手：“嘿马里奥！轻点儿！”  
“我还不能发泄一下情绪吗！”马里奥忿忿儿地说道。  
“好啦好啦，你看这是什么。”马尔科伸出另一只手。  
一个包裹得很严实的盒子出现在了马里奥面前。  
“Sunny，要不要拆开看看？”

【229】  
马里奥是一只很务实的熊猫。  
所以他怀揣着好奇的心情把盒子放到了桌子上，准备着手拆盒子。  
那样子特别像圣诞节拆礼物。  
虽然托马斯和菲利普依旧在一边咬耳朵，虽然奥斯卡和安德烈坐在落地窗边喝咖啡，虽然巴斯蒂和卢卡斯你看我我看你，虽然曼努本尼尤里安三只白色动物站在料理台后，但是大家的注意力都在那个神秘的盒子上。

【230】  
在拆掉了外包装外加里里外外三层之后，一个精致的小盒子出现在了马里奥面前。  
“这里面是……”  
马里奥的声音里带上了一丝颤抖。  
“打开看看吧马里奥。”  
熊猫深呼吸了一下，打开了小盒子。

【231】  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊手机壳手机壳！！上面还有丁日的亲笔签名啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”熊猫一嗓子嚎了出来。  
曼努明显感觉到手里的咖啡壶震了一下。  
“马尔科你从哪里找到的啊啊啊啊啊啊你好厉害！！我好爱你！！”马里奥捧着手机壳转身抱住了金头发饲养员。  
马尔科勉强承受出了这一击。  
“我在网上问了一下，慕尼黑这边还真有一家店再卖丁日珍藏品的嘛，所以我就去了。”  
“是不是很贵啊我这个月还没开工资等我开了工资我一定把钱给你——”  
“马里奥。”  
“不不不我一定要给你钱的！”  
“这个算是你今年的生日礼物吧。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的了，我亲爱的马里奥。”

【232】  
“对了，马尔科你在哪里找到这家店的？”捧着手机壳各种膜拜的马里奥突然问了一句。  
“我在论坛里发了一段话，然后有人就告诉我这家店的地址了。”马尔科掏出了手机。  
曼努发誓他看见了马尔科的手机壳和马里奥手里的那个一模一样。  
“喏，这里。”马尔科把手机递了过去。  
马里奥看见手机上有这么一段文字。  
“为了能让我最爱的Sunny心情好起来，急求本地丁日珍藏品专卖店！希望能得到这款手机壳，那样Sunny就能开心起来了。”  
熊猫的脸瞬间红了起来。  
马尔科收回了手，一边打字一边说道：“跟他们说一声我找到手机壳了，现在Sunny特别开心。”  
店里的其他人和动物感觉自己应该离场了，要不然这狗眼不保啊。

【233】  
托马斯和肩膀上的菲利普率先做出动作，他们把还没吃完的蛋糕放进了盒子里，和曼努打了一声招呼推门走了。  
然后是奥斯卡和安德烈，说着“哎呀哎呀再不走上班一定会迟到啊这个月的奖金会泡汤的”，也推门走了。  
巴斯蒂和卢卡斯也结束了晨练时间。  
尤里安抖了抖耳朵去找凯文了。  
只剩下根本走不了的曼努和本尼相依为命。  
那一瞬间，曼努特别想放弃这家店和本尼远走高飞。  
这满屋子的粉色气泡喂！

【234】  
可能是感觉在公共场合秀恩爱不好，也可能是因为该去动物园打卡了，马里奥和马尔科手牵手离开了咖啡店。  
曼努摘下了墨镜，长长地舒了一口气。  
“现在的年轻人啊……”白熊不知道要说什么来形容一下此时此刻的心情。  
“马尔科也是拼啊，”本尼收拾着桌子替曼努说道，“你说要是哪一天我也有一件特别喜欢的东西坏掉了，你会帮我找一个一模一样的吗？”  
“哎？怎么可能？我不可能坏掉的！”麻曼努回答得可认真了。  
“曼努，你不是东西。”本尼试图冷静地向白熊解释。  
曼努一听这话可委屈了：“本尼你竟然说我不是东西！”  
“我不是这个意思……”  
“本尼你是不是不喜欢我了？那个卷毛狼是不是最近老找你啊？”  
“……”  
“本尼你这是默认了吗！你不要我了吗！”  
“曼努埃尔·诺伊尔！你给我闭嘴！”  
许久未出现过的矿区霸王花再次回归，携带着三吨的戾气和音波。

【235】  
说起隔壁的卷毛狼，呃，我是说马茨，他呀最近出了趟远门，烤肉店关门了好久，久到已经让马尔科寻找下班后的其他落脚地了。  
虽然最后也没找到像烤肉店那样可以喝酒吃烤肉还能欠账不还的店了。  
马尔科还神经兮兮地找凯文，对着兽医就是一顿痛彻心扉痛改前非的自我批评，吓得凯文差点儿给他打了一针镇定剂。  
后来凯文的老师，那个眼睛极其漂亮的波兰人拍着凯文的肩膀告诉他这种时候送客就行了。  
凯文特别想问老师你家的这头老虎瞪着我的意思是不是也是送客啊？  
米洛摆摆手，托尼见谁都这样你别介意啊。  
凯文头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。  
不介意！当然不介意！  
废话敢说介意老师你觉得我能走出你家的门吗？

【236】  
正当马尔科准备借助自己强大的关系网寻找失踪的马茨的时候，烤肉店突然开了门。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊开门啦凯文呢凯文呢！”马尔科手舞足蹈的样子让人以为他见到丁日了呢。  
可惜凯文并没有跟着马尔科去烤肉店，因为上次去米洛家留下的心理阴影实在是太大了，他现在正抱着尤里安寻求安慰呢。  
尤里安的安慰是这样的：“凯文你太胆小啦！下次我跟你一起去！大不了再叫上本尼！”  
想起来上次马茨被本尼吼晕过去的情况，凯文感觉叫上本尼还是比较可行的计划。

【237】  
推开烤肉店的门，马尔科警觉地嗅到了一丝不同寻常的味道。  
“马茨你是不是换香料了？！”马尔科叫道。  
黑色的狼从柜台后面走了出来：“马尔科你的鼻子真灵。”  
“这味道离十米远也能闻到好吗！你的邻居没举报你也是个奇迹。”马尔科翻了个白眼。  
马茨没有发表任何评论，只是一脸陶醉地给马尔科照老样子送上了啤酒和烤肉串。  
“天啊你今天放了多少香料！”只吃了一口烤肉马尔科就不行了。  
“哦，这香料是我从印度带回来的，怎么，太猛烈了？”马茨不知道从哪里掏出来一本小本子记了几笔：“马尔科你再尝尝这串。”  
看着马茨亮晶晶的眼睛，马尔科这才意识到自己是小白鼠啊！  
“这顿饭钱我不会掏的！”  
“行行行，我请行了吧！赶紧尝尝！”  
吃完了下一串烤肉的马尔科仿佛看到了许多光屁股小熊猫在他的眼前跳舞。  
然后他就晕了过去。

【238】  
“马尔科你是去香料里泡了三天三夜吗！身上的味道好重！”马里奥有些嫌弃地捂上了鼻子。  
“我去洗澡……”被马茨送回家刚醒的马尔科表示近期坚决不去烤肉店了。  
可是他忘记告诉凯文了。

【239】  
于是第二个中招的就是凯文了。  
不过他比马尔科好点儿的是，马茨并没有让他试吃烤肉，而是试喝了一种茶。  
聪明的马茨当然没有告诉凯文这是一种神奇的印度茶。  
喝完了茶的凯文表现还算正常，除了抓起刚出炉的肉夹馍乱扔这种反常行为。  
马茨仔细地记下了这种情况，然后摸着下巴考虑要怎么消除。  
但是卷毛狼没想到这种状况竟然持续了一周。  
凯文最终落得肉夹馍的外号啥的，马茨表示我真的是无辜的啊看我真诚的眼神！

【240】  
明明是凯文最可怜了。  
他怎么也不明白为什么一见到肉夹馍就想扔。  
尤里安甩了甩耳朵：“因为凯文你太老实了，这辈子也没做过什么出格的事情。”  
凯文摸着小白兔的毛默默流下了泪水。  
后来听说尤里安为了鼓励凯文，还亲自写了一首歌，然后亲自唱给了凯文听。  
听完尤里安的歌凯文表示自己又有了生活的动力。  
尤里安可骄傲了，那几天走路都昂着头呢。  
事实是，凯文想，尤里安唱歌这么难听还能活的那么开心，我又有什么理由不开心呢！  
当然他没有胆量说给尤里安听。

【241】  
就在马茨沉浸在神秘的东方香料中无法自拔的时候，一个拯救时局的英雄出现了。

【242】  
那天一大早起床马茨就感觉今天要发生一件大事。  
这种预感一直持续到他打开店门，然后一边往肉上抹新调的香料一边等待着第一位客人。  
店门被推开，不是马尔科也不是凯文。  
马尔科还在浴缸里泡着呢，马里奥已经倒进浴缸一整瓶香波了，可是依旧掩盖不住马尔科身上的香料味。  
而凯文已经开始阻止尤里安不要想出去巡演唱歌的事情了。

【243】  
推门进来的是一个人，还有……一头老虎。  
虽然在慕尼黑并不存在着什么弱肉强食啊什么丛林法则啊，但是见到那头老虎的一瞬间马茨还是小小的抖了一下。  
不知道为啥。  
走在前面的人类有着好看的眼睛，马茨不禁多看了几眼。  
然后那头老虎冲着马茨低吼了一声。  
吓得马茨差点儿把手里的菜单扔出去。  
“托尼，安静。”  
瞬间老虎就变成Hello Kitty了。

【244】  
本来这应该是一次愉快地美食之旅。从意大利回来的米洛和从西班牙一路跟着米洛的托尼应该坐在马茨的烤肉店里喝着正宗的慕尼黑啤酒，吃着刚刚烤好还流着油的烤肉。  
不知道为啥情景变成了桌子上放着一盘烤肉，而马茨一脸期待地看着米洛和托尼。  
米洛瞅了瞅盘子里的食物，通过专业判断，认为盘子里的食物有问题。  
而托尼则用了更直接的方式：他远远地闻了闻盘子的肉。  
“有毒。”  
老虎说出了进店之后的第一句话。

【245】  
“这肉怎么有毒呢！兄弟你别瞎说好吗！绝对没问题！我都在这里干了这么多年了！”马茨很是激动。  
“那你先尝一口。”老虎用琥珀色的眼睛看着狼。  
马茨伸出爪子抓起一块肉就扔进了嘴里。  
“你看，没问题吧。”马茨咽下烤肉，拍着自己的胸脯说。  
然后拍到第三下，黑狼就直挺挺地倒了下去。

【246】  
“……不愧是东方的香料，后劲儿够大的……”  
“……幸好我们当时没吃……”  
“……天啊等马茨醒过来赶紧让他把那些香料扔掉吧！”  
“……那也要等他醒了啊……”  
马茨从来没感觉自己的头这么大。  
好像有好多人在他身边说话，可是他怎么努力也睁不开眼。  
不行！不睁开眼怎么告诉他们香料绝对没有问题。  
抱着对香料的爱，马茨挣扎着想要坐起来。  
“哎呀哎呀马茨你先别动啊！医生！医生呢！”  
马茨一睁开眼就看见一头金色的头毛在眼前晃。  
晃的那叫一个眼花。  
“马尔科……马尔科你别晃了……”  
马茨努力说出了昏迷后的第一句话。

【247】  
匆匆赶来的米洛和凯文帮着马尔科和马里奥把马茨控制住。  
“看现在这活蹦乱跳的样子应该是没问题了吧，老师？”凯文问道。  
米洛翻了翻病历，然后问道：“化验报告呢？”  
“还在做呢。”  
“马茨，你现在感觉怎么样？”米洛关切地问。  
马茨捂着眼睛：“我还好。”  
“真不是我说啊马茨，你也真行，你说我和凯文这血淋淋的教训还不足够来说明这香料有问题吗！”马尔科一口气说完。  
马里奥拽了拽饲养员的袖子，示意他别说啦。  
“说到底啊，你到底是从哪里找到香料的？”  
凯文问出了关键问题。  
如果尤里安在的话一定会给他点个赞的。

【248】  
马茨仿佛感受到了世界给予自己的温暖。  
想想看，马尔科、马里奥、凯文、米洛围在自己的病床前，大家的眼里满是关切和……对真相的期待。  
正当马茨准备说说这神秘的香料是从哪里来的时候，病房的门什么撞开了，一头老虎慢腾腾地走了进来。  
托尼·今天也是16:9的最佳宽度·克罗斯瞅了瞅还算完好的马茨，挪到了米洛身边，还特么特别不要脸地蹭了蹭米洛的腿。  
哦，上面那句话是凯文剧烈的内心活动。  
“我也想知道香料的来源。”托尼说了一句。  
于是在大家的注目中，马茨艰难地开了口。

【249】  
前一段时间马茨做烤肉的时候突发奇想，他感觉自己的烤肉味道不够独特，个别顾客已经向他提出了这个问题。  
比如……  
“马茨我从你开店的时候就是常客了吧，你看今天的饭钱……？”马尔科向马茨暗示。  
“别做梦了马尔科！你今天绝对要把饭钱补全！”狼的态度很坚决。  
“别啊！我都吃了一样味道的烤肉这么多年了！你就不能——”马尔科坐在吧台上嚎叫。  
“等一下。”马茨伸出爪子。  
“怎么了？”马尔科眼中满是期待。  
“你说我的烤肉都是一样味道的？”  
“呃……是啊。”  
“怎么可能呢！我可是一直在尝试不同的香料呢！”  
“但是所有的味道都被孜然味遮掉了好吗！”

【250】  
“所以马尔科是真正的凶手？”凯文幸灾乐祸地看了一眼马尔科，结果被熊猫拍了一爪子。  
“这只是一个原因……”马茨喝了一口水：“我那时候正想找个理由出去玩，呃，我是说出去寻找新的香料，所以我就关了店走了。”  
“那你去哪里了？”马里奥很是好奇。  
“遥远的东方啊。”

【251】  
马茨也很是洒脱，带上足够的粮食，买了一张去往东方的车票。  
虽然因为带了过多的粮食导致他在车上各种吃吃吃然后睡了一觉也不知道自己是在哪里下了车，但是这种奇妙的命运安排让马茨走进了一个村庄。  
“那个村庄里在种植一些红色的果实，然后把晒干的果实磨成粉放进食物里就可以调味。”马茨解释道。  
“是像浆果那样的红色果实吗？”喜欢甜食的马里奥一下子想到了草莓。  
“不不不，不是甜的，是辣的……”马茨纠正道。  
“哦，是吗。”熊猫失去了继续听下去的想法。  
“然后村庄里的人还向我介绍了另一种奇怪的香料，虽然是黄色的但是同样很神奇，他们甚至可以每顿饭都用！”  
“那是什么？”  
“好像叫咖喱。”托尼突然回答道。  
米洛伸手揉了揉托尼的毛：“看起来托尼是去过马茨说的那个村庄啊。”  
老虎很享受地继续说道：“不仅仅是一个村庄。马茨，我想你是去印度了吧。”

【252】  
马茨愣了半天才消化了自己到过印度这个事实。  
“而且我刚才看到了你的化验报告，上面写着你是因为吃了太辣的辣椒才昏过去的。”托尼继续刷刷刷地朝着马茨扔刀片：“你不知道印度有种辣椒叫做断魂椒，一口吃那么多肯定会辣死啊。”  
马茨石化了。  
“幸好我和学长没吃，要不然都会变成你这个样子。”最后托尼总结道。  
马茨化成灰飞走了。

【253】  
最后马茨在医院里住了小半个月才回到烤肉店，回到烤肉店第一件事就是扔掉了那些看起来人畜无害的红色粉末。  
第二件事就是用起来原来的香料。  
“啥改变啊，老味道才是最好的呀。”质朴的凯文这样说道。  
说完他就跟坐在他对面的马尔科碰了个杯。  
是呀，改变什么啊，现在就很不错啊。

【254】  
前面提到过凯文的老师和一头老虎也来到了慕尼黑。  
虽然在城里有狼啊有白熊啊这些看起来让人恐惧的动物，但是仔细想想看马茨只是专心于香料和烤肉，而曼努更别提了，围上蓝色的围裙就是一个大写的软萌。  
所以说老虎这种动物刚来到慕尼黑还是引起了一些小小的恐慌。

【255】  
像托马斯这样的。  
“妈呀菲利菲利我跟你说刚才我出门买松果的时候看到了一头老虎啊！是真的老虎！他冲着我张开嘴的时候我还以为我再也见不到你了嘤嘤嘤——”  
托马斯抱着啃松果的松鼠就是一顿揉啊揉。  
菲利普今天心情不错，所以没跟他一般见识。  
“原来托马斯你胆子这么小啊。”菲利普最后说道。  
被这一句话戳到心里的托马斯很难过，所以他在第二天就去动物园，还特地去了狮子园。  
和小狮子梅苏特对视了一下午之后，托马斯被饲养员赶了出来。  
因为小狮子找萨米告状说有个人在狮子园里进行精神污染。  
于是等饲养员跑到狮子园一探究竟时就看见一个满脸褶子的年轻人冲着小狮子呲牙咧嘴。  
然后托马斯就被萨米赶了出去。

【256】  
还有像马里奥这样的。  
虽然那天在马茨的病房里看见过托尼，但是怎么说呢，这老虎看起来比较有威慑力……对吧？  
那天马里奥走在街上，手里还拿着冰激凌吃吃吃，感慨着生活美好。  
一个既熟悉又陌生的声音从他身后传来。  
“马里奥，你在吃什么？”  
马里奥一回头，一张老虎脸就出现在马里奥眼前。  
熊猫手一软，冰激凌吧唧掉到了地上。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊我的冰激凌啊——”看着一地残骸，马里奥想哭的心都有了。  
主要是托尼你要不要把你的宽脸凑得这么近啊！  
分分钟吓尿好吗！  
熊猫伐开心地走掉了，只剩下托尼站在街上，还没弄明白马里奥留给自己一个背影是啥意思。

【257】  
再后来呢，米洛出门遛弯的时候去了咖啡店。  
其中很大一部分原因是凯文的安利。  
只是凯文当时并没有告诉老师自己那么卖力的安利是因为尤里安说“凯文你就不能帮本尼和曼努宣传一下咖啡店吗”。  
老实的凯文赶紧安利了米洛。  
米洛想去看看。

【258】  
本来那天是米洛自己先去咖啡店看看，然后再决定要不要带着托尼一起。  
可是托尼那天非要跟着米洛出去，所以一人一虎走到了咖啡店。  
“白熊咖啡厅？”托尼看了看门口的牌子，然后又透过落地窗看了看里面的样子。  
“听凯文说挺不错的。”米洛伸手推开了门。

【259】  
托尼发誓在他进门的前一秒整个咖啡店里热闹非凡。  
可是为啥他一进店安静得就跟没人似的？！  
所有人和动物都盯着那头看起来脸色不佳的老虎。  
没人说话啊喂！

【260】  
“呃，本尼，能续杯吗？”第一个打破沉默的是托马斯肩上的松鼠。  
“当然可以。”本尼捧着咖啡壶一跳一跳地过来。  
好像就是这么一句话点醒了所有人。大家有开始讲话，虽然声音有些刻意，但总比安静要好太多啦。  
托尼的脸色缓和了不少。  
“我以前没见过你们，你们刚来城里吗？”本尼依靠着柔软的外表和米洛搭上了话。  
“嗯，我们刚来。我是米洛，他是托尼。”  
“米洛，我是本尼，这里的服务生，你有什么想喝的，曼努都能帮你调出来。”  
说着白兔指了指料理台后的白熊。  
“喝什么啊……”米洛想了想：“卡布奇诺吧。”

【261】  
大概是由于职业习惯，米洛在等咖啡的时候把咖啡店里所有的动物都摸了一遍。  
除了料理台后忙碌的白熊。  
本尼很健康，尤里安很健康只是需要少吃点儿胡萝卜多吃点儿菜，菲利普很健康，马里奥还需要少吃点儿甜食。  
你看，行家一出手，就知有没有。  
看着米洛熟练的手法，尤里安壮着胆子跳到了米洛的面前，直接忽略掉了老虎先生。  
“米洛，你也是医生吗？像凯文一样的医生？”

【262】  
米洛温柔地摸着小兔子的脑袋：“是呀，我也是医生，我是凯文的老师。”  
“凯文的老师！”尤里安兴奋地瞪大了眼睛：“你一定比凯文厉害！厉害好多好多！”  
米洛只是笑，也不说话。  
托尼喷了个鼻息。  
“那老虎先生呢？老虎先生是从哪里来的？”  
小白兔眨着眼睛，满是好奇。

【263】  
其实这件事情解释起来并不困难，不就是一个人类遇到一头老虎的事情嘛。  
但问题是这其中包含着太多的曲折。

【264】  
很久以前米洛还是老师，那时候凯文还是米洛的学生，每天勤勤恳恳地学习，是为数不多全勤的学生之一。  
米洛对凯文很是满意，他劝说凯文进一步深造，或许能获得出国学习的机会。  
就在米洛帮助凯文争取出国机会的时候，校方给了米洛一个出国学习的机会。  
一个遥远的国家，一个陌生的环境，一张轻薄的纸。  
米洛并不是那种拘泥于某件事或者某种环境中的人，所以他给凯文安排好一切之后就离开了。  
去了那个陌生的学校，后来又随着学校去了很多很多地方，帮助了很多动物。

【265】  
“为什么老虎先生还没出现呢？”尤里安有些着急。  
“尤里安，后面托尼就出现了。”

【266】  
再后来米洛在西班牙待了一段时间。那段时间正巧有马戏团在城里巡演，没什么事情做的米洛就跟随着热闹的人群走进了马戏团的帐篷。  
就是在那里，米洛第一次看见托尼。  
因为只有托尼没有被马戏团磨去身为猛兽的戾气。  
桀骜不驯，绝不低头。  
像是以前在哪里见过。  
当第一鞭子打下去的时候，米洛都没有发现自己已经拨开人群向舞台的方向冲去，并在第二第三鞭子落下之前护住了那头老虎。  
马戏团的人瞪大了眼睛，那头老虎并没有咬住米洛，而是无比温顺地低下了头。

【267】  
米洛带着老虎离开了马戏团，简单处理了老虎身上的伤口，然后坐下来直视着老虎的眼睛。  
“我们以前在哪里见过吗？”  
老虎紧紧地盯着米洛的眼睛，沉默了一会儿之后轻轻地说：“三年前，不莱梅。”  
“不莱梅……”米洛摸着下巴想了想：“哦，我想起来了，你当时好像是被迫跟着地下斗兽场活动，然后……”  
“然后你救了我。”老虎接着说道。  
“也不只是我一个人啊，”米洛有些不好意思，“还有其他人……”  
“我一直想找到你说声谢谢，但是后来你走了。”  
“我出国了。”  
“所以我一直在四处打听。”  
米洛摊了摊手：“那你跟着马戏团也是为了找我？”  
“是的。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“托尼，托尼·克罗斯。”  
“好吧，托尼，现在你也找到我了，谢谢你也说了，那下一步你准备怎么办？”

【268】  
米洛怎么也没想到托尼选择跟着自己。  
明明就是死都不会低头的猛兽啊，为啥要跟着自己这个啥也没有的医生啊。  
而且最令米洛惊讶的是，托尼有一个好脑子，看过的东西能过目不忘，学习能力特别强，没事的时候托尼都在看医学书，并且还能帮上米洛。  
好像就是从那时候开始，托尼叫米洛“学长”的吧。

【269】  
托尼跟着米洛在西班牙度过一段，嗯，怎么说，人和虎的搭配，总有些奇怪的日子。  
开始的时候米洛并不是很习惯。  
一大早起来就看见床边睡着一头老虎这种场景换谁也要适应一段时间吧。  
更别提每天要带着托尼出去遛弯啊，给托尼买肉啊。  
买肉还算容易，但是这遛弯啊……  
简直一言难尽。

【270】  
想想看，别人遛弯都遛狗啊遛鸭子啊（至于遛鸭子那纯属个人爱好），但是你说米洛一个看起特温柔的人出门遛老虎。  
呃，画面实在是太美。  
不出一分钟，米洛身边必然千山鸟飞绝，万径人踪灭。  
整个大广场上除了不害怕人的鸽子就剩米洛了。  
而且那些鸽子没飞走还是因为米洛带了喂鸽子的粮食。  
为了吃当然要拼命啊！——马里奥。

【271】  
一边喂着鸽子，米洛一边有一句没一句地跟托尼聊着天。  
“过一阵我就要离开西班牙了，你的出境手续办了吗？”  
“办了，学长你要回意大利了吗？”  
“不，我在意大利的交流任务完成了，直接回德国。”  
“哦。”  
“不过不是不莱梅。”  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？”米洛仿佛是在问自己：“或许我想去一个没去过的地方？”  
“学长，你想去哪里？”  
“慕尼黑吧，等到了啤酒节的时候我就能把你泡在酒桶里啦。”  
“这个玩笑一点儿都不好笑。”  
“我没开玩笑啊托尼。”

【272】  
直到后来托尼躺在酒桶里才知道米洛真的没开玩笑⊙▽⊙

【273】  
“然后你们就来城里了对不对？”尤里安终于能接上现在的事情。  
“对呀。”  
“原来是这样。米洛和老虎先生去过好多好多地方啊！外面的世界比城里好吗？”  
米洛不知道要怎么回答这个问题，因为本尼端上了卡布奇诺，并把兴奋的小白兔拉走了。  
尽管小白兔一个劲儿地吵吵，说“世界那么大我要跟凯文出去看看”。  
最后被本尼一个眼刀杀下去，干脆地闭了嘴。

【274】  
抿了一口咖啡，米洛直接抬头看了看白熊。  
曼努友好地朝着人类挥了挥爪子。  
“学长？”老虎睁眼，一爪子搭上了米洛的腿。  
“这里的咖啡真的很不错，你要不要试试？”米洛盯着手里的咖啡杯，眼中明暗暧昧。  
托尼眯起了眼睛，那样子活脱脱就是咬人的前兆。  
不过老虎还是平复了一下心境：“我还是算了吧，喝咖啡容易睡不着的。”

【275】  
很明显，这件事情绝对不是那么简单。  
于是名侦探阿宽再出江湖。  
他趁着米洛和凯文探讨学术问题的机会独自走进了咖啡店，不过这次还好，并没有吓到谁。  
至少在他进来之前托马斯牌大喇叭已经给大家通报了消息。

【276】  
“不不不，我不吃松子。”托尼谢绝了松鼠的安利，在吧台旁坐了下来。  
“我只需要一杯水，谢谢你，本尼。”  
“没问题。”干练的白兔跳走了。  
“今天怎么没看见米洛？”曼努擦了擦手探出半个身子：“只有你来了？”  
“学长和凯文在探讨学术问题。”托尼严肃地回答，搞得曼努感觉自己好像问了什么不该问的问题。  
“托尼，你有什么事吗？”  
“有一件事。曼努，你的咖啡手艺是跟谁学的？”

【277】  
白熊挺无辜地看着老虎：“跟着另一个咖啡师学的啊，要知道我从北极一路来到这里可学了不少手艺呢。”  
“能给我仔细讲讲吗？”  
“嗯，我想想啊……”

【278】  
曼努从北极一路向南的确吃了不少苦，但也凑巧学了很多手艺。  
比如砍树啊，比如爬树啊，再比如做咖啡。  
呃，虽然前两项跟咖啡没啥关系，但是正是因为前两项让曼努学到了做咖啡。  
一切都是命运的安排，所以今天晚上菲利我们打牌吧！——托马斯。  
我才不打！每次打完了都那么晚我还怎么回树上！——菲利普。  
你可以睡我的床啊！——托马斯。

【279】  
想当年曼努还是一只怀抱着纯真梦想没见过本尼还没找到真爱的小白熊，一路向南走来。  
不知道怎么走着走着就走进了一片大森林，还迷了路。  
又累又饿的曼努走到了一条河旁边，喝了几口河水之后他惊喜地发现河里有鱼。  
鱼啊！可以吃啊！吃饱就能走出大森林了！  
被这个念头鼓励得热血沸腾的曼努直接跳进了河里。  
然后在河里站了起来。  
河水只到他的大腿。  
曼努突然开始怀念起家乡那广袤的大海了。

【280】  
正当曼努开始思考要不要做个工具来捕鱼的时候，不远处出现了曼努的同类。  
一头黑熊。  
这头黑熊大概是森林里的居民，因为他很是放松地来到河边，也一脚深一脚浅地下了河。  
然后。  
然后人家就以顺雷不及掩耳之势捕起了鱼。  
那叫一个行云流水！那叫一个气势恢宏！  
水里的鱼没一条能逃脱黑熊的爪子。  
曼努都看呆了。

【281】  
等黑熊满载而归准备回家的时候，曼努直接冲向了人家。  
“那个，那个，您能教我捕鱼吗？”  
黑熊可能是看在大家都是一族的份上收留了曼努。  
不过他并没有教曼努捕鱼，而是教起了曼努砍树和爬树。  
黑熊米夏埃尔认为，既然要学捕鱼，那就必须像一头黑熊一样会爬树和砍树。

【282】  
于是曼努爬了一个月的树，帮米夏埃尔砍了一个月的树，每天负责砍柴烧火这些挺普通的活儿。  
曼努并不开心。  
说好的捕鱼呢！捕鱼呢！  
白熊那时候还小，虽然不开心，但也没怎么表现出来，还是任劳任怨地干活。  
直到第三个月的时候米夏埃尔带着曼努出去捕鱼，走在路上的时候他突然问了一句。  
“曼努，你真的很想学捕鱼吗？”  
“捕鱼能填饱肚子。”曼努很是实在地回答。  
“可是如果我能交给你别的手艺呢？”  
“别的手艺？”  
“比如做咖啡。”  
“咖啡？是那种看起来黑黑的饮品吗？”  
“是的。”

【283】  
曼努想了一晚上，第二天就开始学做咖啡了。  
米夏埃尔教的很耐心，怎么选择咖啡豆，怎么研磨咖啡豆，怎么向杯子里注入咖啡。  
每一步他都会让曼努做很多遍，直到完美。  
曼努那时候才知道原来做咖啡也需要这么用心，就像他做好吃的一样。

【284】  
学会了做咖啡，曼努就告别了米夏埃尔，告别了大森林。  
后来他遇到了本尼，遇到了一大群好朋友，然后就有了白熊咖啡厅。

【285】  
“也就是说是一头叫米夏埃尔的黑熊交给你做咖啡的？”  
“没错。”  
老虎眼神深邃，决定回去好好和米洛谈谈心。

【286】  
先不说托尼是怎么和米洛回去说的，让我们把镜头转回咖啡店里。  
还记得尤里安上次给凯文唱歌鼓励他重拾人生希望的事情吗。  
自打上次尤里安自豪了一阵之后，小白兔突发奇想。  
“本尼本尼，我给你唱首歌听吧！”尤里安跳到了本尼面前。  
还好本尼没啥事，所以点点头示意尤里安赶紧唱。  
尤里安清了清嗓子，唱了一首《世上只有本尼好》。  
唱完了整个世界都安静了。  
本尼感觉自己头顶的头发又要变少了。

【287】  
“本尼我唱的怎么样？”尤里安一脸期待。  
本尼酝酿了很久，最后留下一句“还行吧”然后转身去找根胡萝卜压压惊。  
尤里安可开心辣，决定下一步找曼努唱。

【288】  
那天曼努收到了米夏埃尔寄来的咖啡豆，一闻味道就知道很赞。曼努哼着小曲准备磨咖啡豆，然后准备煮咖啡。  
“曼努曼努，我给你唱首歌好不好？”尤里安见缝插针。  
“行啊，你唱吧，我听着呢。”曼努连头都没回。  
尤里安有点儿不开心，但还是尽职尽责地唱了一首《曼努爱Nutella》。  
这一唱不要紧，曼努吓得手一抖，刚煮好的咖啡壶直接摔在了地上。  
“呜呜呜我的咖啡啊——”白熊蹲在地上，对着一地狼藉哭了出来。  
尤里安也没敢问别的，溜着墙边走掉了。  
幸好尤里安溜掉了，因为一分钟之后本尼会来收拾并且问出来到底发生了什么事情。

【289】  
即使知道尤里安唱歌实在是不太对劲儿，但是本尼和曼努都没有告诉尤里安。  
小孩子嘛，自尊心是很脆弱的，所以不能挑明告诉他嘛。  
然后，这件事就这么顺利地发现下去了。

【290】  
尤里安第二天一大早找到了落在角落里剥松子的菲利普和托马斯。  
小松鼠指挥着人类该怎么处理松果，怎么完整地剥出松子。  
“菲利普，托马斯，我给你们写了一首歌，我唱给你们听好不好？”  
托马斯啪啪啪鼓了掌，菲利普用那亮晶晶的眼睛看着小白兔。  
《大嘴猴和小松鼠》。  
一曲唱完之后曼努捧着热可可告诉尤里安我记得你不是要找凯文玩吗赶紧去吧放过我的朋友好吗。  
尤里安噘着嘴走掉了，忽略了菲利普跌进托马斯怀里的样子以及托马斯捂脸的绝望。  
“你们能告诉尤里安他唱歌跑调吗？”菲利普痛苦地窝在托马斯的肚子上说。

【291】  
很可惜，曼努不能，本尼也不能。  
尤里安利用剩下的时间骚扰了巴斯蒂和卢卡斯，还有马里奥。  
巴斯蒂给尤里安讲了半天唱歌的音量和声调，也不知道尤里安有没有听懂；而马里奥就更直接啦，他准备把尤里安拉进丁日的世界。  
“哎呀尤里安你看丁日也特别喜欢唱歌而且这首Baby真的很好听你要不要试试？”  
“那我能见到他给他唱歌吗？”小白兔天真地问道。  
马里奥心想如果有这个机会我早就不在动物园打工了。  
不行啊，马里奥瞬间否决掉了自己的想法，那样我还怎么能认识马尔科呀。  
看着脸上泛起红晕的马里奥，尤里安很懂地寻找自己下一个唱歌对象了。  
一看就知道熊猫在想他的饲养员哼。

【292】  
很明显咖啡店里的顾客并不能满足尤里安的唱歌愿望。  
他很快就把注意力转向了咖啡店以外家的地方。  
比如，豹屋怎么样？

【293】  
尤里安绝对没想到豹屋里的顾客会比咖啡店还多，绝对没有！  
尤里安一直认为咖啡店才是最火爆的地方呢。  
好不容易挤过窃窃私语的女高中生或者是满脸通红也不造是在干哈呢的女职员，躲过各色的指甲油和高跟鞋，尤里安终于来到了后厨。  
今天是罗伯特负责做面包，戴上厨师帽的金钱豹还是那么优雅。  
“嘿，尤里安，你怎么来了？”好不容易空出手，罗伯特抱着小白兔坐在一边。  
“罗伯特，我给你唱首歌怎么样？我的歌唱的可好听了！”  
“好呀好呀。”

【294】  
一首《罗伯特罗伯特你真帅》成功地让金钱豹脸上的笑容挂不住了。  
可是人家小白兔还用那种闪闪的眼神看着自己呢。  
真是一个考验呢。  
正当罗伯特犹豫着准备告诉尤里安真相的时候，热罗姆探头说了一句：“尤里安，这里有胡萝卜面包，刚出炉的要尝尝吗？”  
小白兔一跳一跳当试吃员去了。  
留下罗伯特揉着耳朵缓缓劲儿。  
热罗姆同情地看了一眼罗伯特，感觉自己今天又英雄救美了一把。

【295】  
下一站是马茨的烤肉店。  
马尔科和凯文都在那里呢。  
一边喝酒吃肉一边吐槽马茨。  
“哎呀马茨哪里都好，就是头太大……”  
“别这么说马茨，黑色的皮毛还是蛮赞的……”  
“那你可以等他掉毛的时候收集一下给尤里安做一条围巾……？”  
“卧槽别说了哪里不太对……”  
“当然不对！我才不要狼毛做的围巾呢！”小白兔跳上了桌子，然后借力跳上了凯文的肩头。  
“哎呀尤里安你怎么来了？对了我今天还想找你呢，你看这是我找到了新口味胡萝卜，你尝尝看……”凯文絮絮叨叨地说道。  
坐在对面的马尔科亲眼看着自己的好朋友一秒变保姆，不禁为凯文日后的生活堪忧。  
不过马尔科，还是为你现在堪忧吧。

【296】  
“我刚才给咖啡店里的每一个人唱了歌，还去豹屋了一趟。对了我唱完歌热罗姆还给了我一块胡萝卜面包呢超级好吃！”尤里安抖着耳朵。  
一听到唱歌凯文的脸色瞬间就变了。  
那叫一个惨不忍睹惨绝人寰。  
马尔科并不知道其中的原因，只是顶着凯文警告的眼神问了一句：“尤里安你喜欢唱歌啊！”  
“是呀。”  
“那你唱首歌我听听行吗？”  
完了。  
凯文的脑子里就剩下这两个字了。

【297】  
《对面的熊猫看过来》。  
唱得那叫一个饱含深情。  
马茨躲在柜台后面拼了命地忍住笑，可惜最后还是功亏一篑，在尤里安前音刚落，柜台后面就传出了一声奇怪的笑声。  
小白兔立马就不乐意了：“大头！你笑什么！”  
马茨只好摆出最严肃的表情，试图告诉小白兔他没笑，真的没笑。  
“我才不相信呢！你就笑了！笑了！我要告诉本尼！”  
只要告诉了本尼，马茨就会被吼，马茨被吼就不能做烤肉，不能做烤肉自己的中午饭就没了着落，没了着落就要饿肚子……  
想到这里，凯文果断出了手。  
“尤里安，刚才真的不是马茨笑了，他放了个屁。”  
马尔科紧跟着点头。  
马茨不知道这时候应该开心还是应该难过。

【298】  
被马茨搅和了之后，尤里安感觉自己没有了唱歌的兴致。  
小白兔有些闷闷不乐地窝在凯文的怀里，小爪子有一下没一下地划着凯文的衬衣。  
“尤里安要不要吃点儿烤肉？”  
凯文可心疼啦，赶紧问道。  
小白兔摇了摇头，小小地叹了一口气。  
“我唱歌真的那么可笑吗？”  
“不不不，尤里安你唱的挺好的。还记得上次你唱完歌我就振奋了起来嘛。”  
“可是大家都不喜欢我唱的歌啊，本尼也是，曼努也是，还有菲利普托马斯马里奥……”  
尤里安一个一个名字点过来，越说越伤心，眨眨眼想哭。  
凯文如临大敌一般，一个劲儿地给小白兔顺毛，说“哎呀他们不懂艺术，我们家尤里安可厉害了呢”。  
马尔科和马茨对视了一下，心里同时说道：  
凯文也终于沦陷了。

【299】  
凯文的中午饭时间全都用来安慰尤里安了，饭也没吃几口。  
好心的马茨给凯文拿了一些外带的烤肉，凯文感激地一手提着外带一手抱着尤里安走了。  
“马茨，你说实话，我是不是比凯文强一些？”马尔科突然问道。  
马茨想了想平常和马里奥一起来烤肉店时的马尔科的样子，不知道要怎么回答这个问题。  
你明明比凯文还厉害好吗马里奥如果敢说吃狼肉你绝对能拿着刀削我的肉！  
马茨忿忿儿地拒绝回答问题。  
搞得马尔科沉浸在同情凯文的情怀中难以自拔。

【300】  
下午凯文还是要上班的呀，所以他让尤里安待在自己的办公室里，把胡萝卜啊青草啊都拿了出来。  
小白兔吃了点儿东西感觉心情好多了。  
“我还有事，尤里安你等着我回来好不好？”  
“行行行知道啦凯文你好啰嗦！”  
一看就知道尤里安恢复正常了。  
揉着耳朵离开办公室的凯文这样想道。

【301】  
本来这个下午是安静的宁静的沉静的，尤里安都想好了，吃完胡萝卜睡一觉然后凯文就回来了，可以拉着凯文回咖啡店，或许还可以求本尼做一份青草沙拉……  
多么完美！  
小兔子露出了一个三瓣嘴的笑容。  
然后办公室的门被推开，托尼淡定地走了进来。

【302】  
不得不说，和一头老虎共处一室会是大多数人的噩梦。  
毕竟是老虎嘛！  
可是在这一点上，尤里安大概是遗传了本尼的关键基因。  
还记得本尼单挑动物园里的狮子的事情吗？  
在这时候，尤里安并没有丝毫的恐慌，他只是继续嚼着青草，顺便还邀请了一下托尼。  
“托尼，你吃胡萝卜吗？很好吃的。”  
“谢谢你，我中午吃饱了。”  
托尼高冷地拒绝了小兔子的好意。

【303】  
不过这并不能阻碍尤里安和托尼交流。  
“托尼你为什么会在医院里？你生病了吗？”  
“我没生病，只是在这里帮忙。”  
“帮忙？你也是医生吗？”  
“差不多吧。”  
“WOW老虎医生！”  
小白兔张大了嘴巴，脑补了一下托尼当医生的样子，然后下决心千万不能生病。

【304】  
下面轮到托尼了。  
“尤里安你怎么会在这里？凯文呢？”  
“我中午的时候去找凯文了，所以吃完饭就跟他一起过来啦。凯文出去办事了。”  
“哦。”  
好吧，托尼到这里不知道要再说点儿什么了。  
“托尼，我唱首歌给你听怎么样？”  
还是尤里安在关键时刻挺身而出。  
“唱歌？好啊，我可以点歌吗？”  
“可以哒。”  
“《克洛泽之歌》你会唱吗？”

【305】  
看着托尼那双琥珀色的大眼睛，尤里安最开始的时候真的是在犹豫。  
这首歌他不是很熟练啊，要是唱错了的话会不会跟糗……  
托尼看着磨磨蹭蹭地小兔子，那句“你要是不会唱就算了”已经到嘴边了。  
这时尤里安抹了抹嘴，清清嗓子：“我唱了哦。”  
小孩子还是蛮争强好胜的啊。

【306】  
简直就是灾难。  
小白兔拿出来所有的勇气唱了一半。  
对，没错，只是唱了一半。  
因为他唱着唱着忘词了。

【307】  
“呃，我就记得这些歌词了……”尤里安红着脸对托尼说。  
实在是太羞耻了怎么能唱着唱着忘词了呢今天绝对是出师不利都怪马茨！  
坐在烤肉店里对着滋滋冒油的烤肉发呆的马茨打了个喷嚏。  
然后就被两个看起来一模一样的客人嘲笑说是孜然放多了。  
话说回来刚才笑得声音最大的那个是哥哥还是弟弟？！

【308】  
不过托尼是一头很大度的老虎，他只是神秘地笑了笑。  
“其实这首歌难度挺大的，我给你示范一下吧。”  
老虎也清了清嗓子，那张宽脸上写满了阴谋得逞的愉悦。  
可惜尤里安还小，不知道啥叫阴谋，啥叫得逞。  
天真的小白兔点点头，安静地听老虎唱歌。

【309】  
米洛就是在这个时候进办公室休息的。  
还没推开门呢就听见托尼唱了一句“克洛泽你永远是我们的王”，吓得差点儿把手里的病历都扔地上。  
天啊我出现幻听了吗？托尼这是怎么了？  
怀着对老虎负责的心情，米洛幽幽地推开了门。  
正唱到兴起处的托尼一回头，就看见一脸WTF的米洛站在门口，身体僵硬。

【310】  
托你也算是见过大世面的人，所以他并没有表现出特别地惊慌，只是甩了甩尾巴。  
“学长，你忙完了？”老虎这样说，完全看不出几秒钟之前的一脸申请。  
小白兔被这迅猛的画风震住了，半天没说话。  
米洛也被震住了，干脆没回答托尼，只是慢悠悠地找了个椅子坐下，整个人就像灵魂出窍了一样。  
“学长？”托尼走过去蹭了蹭米洛的腿。  
“你还是叫我米洛吧，刚才都唱出来了啊。”  
不知道为啥，米洛一张嘴就说了这么一句。

【311】  
历史性的一幕诞生了。  
尤里安都敢拿他下个月的胡萝卜发誓，托！尼！他！脸！红！了！  
老虎给人的感觉都变了！  
说好的威猛呢！这Hello Kitty样骗谁呢！  
不过米洛似乎并没有注意到这一点。  
“嗯，米洛……我先出去一下……”  
托尼冲了出去，留下尤里安和米洛你看看我，我看看你。

【312】  
“刚才到底发生了什么事？为什么托尼在唱歌啊？”  
“因为……”尤里安不知道要怎么解释自己非要唱歌但又忘了词只好让托尼唱这件听起来就很羞耻的事情。  
不过小白兔也算是没白吃这么多年的胡萝卜，脑子一转直接对米洛说：“米洛米洛，我给你唱首歌吧！”  
还是熟悉的配方，还是原来的味道。

【313】  
一首歌唱下来小白兔很是卖力。  
米洛听得也很是费劲。  
毕竟要从怒吼声中听懂小白兔在唱什么是很困难的。  
面对着尤里安询问的眼神，米洛认为自己应该告诉尤里安现实。  
那就是……  
“尤里安，你唱歌的时候不在调啊，而且为什么要吼着唱歌呢？”

【314】  
后来发生了什么事情大家都不知道，只是在一段时间过后尤里安再也不轻易给别人唱歌（凯文除外），而且咖啡店里的客人们联合起来给米洛送了一面锦旗。  
上面写着六个大字。  
“歌唱界拯救者”。  
现在那面旗还安全地放在米洛公寓阁楼的箱子里呢。

【正篇完】

【白熊咖啡厅新年特辑】狂欢咖啡厅  
*2016年马上就要到啦~  
*白熊这篇好久没更啦，所以就写一篇新年特辑好啦~

【1】  
别问我圣诞节的时候他们都在哪里嗨的。  
当然是在魔法平行世界里啊。

【2】  
好吧好吧，让我们把目光转向曼努的咖啡店。  
还是像平常一样，曼努站在料理台磨咖啡豆，本尼围着蓝色的围裙在桌子之间跳来跳去，尤里安坐在窗边啃胡萝卜。  
呃，最后一点不算平常啊！尤里安一般都是窝在凯文怀里啃胡萝卜的。  
这倒是让托马斯十分羡慕，有次卷毛人类直接抱起了还在吃蛋糕的菲利普。  
小松鼠死命地拽着托马斯的袖口：“托马斯你想干嘛！”  
“菲利普你也在我怀里吃蛋糕呗。”  
“不好。”  
“为什么QAQ”  
“你太瘦了，骨头硌得慌。”  
这或许就是有段时间托马斯非要各种吃吃吃说要长肉的原因。  
看得马里奥那叫一个眼红啊。

【3】  
磨完咖啡豆的曼努终于注意到了cos忧郁小兔子的尤里安：“尤里安，凯文呢？”  
“曼努你是失忆了吗？凯文帮我们去买新年装饰用的彩带了。”本尼霸气地把账单甩在柜台上说。  
“那他为啥没带尤里安去啊？”  
“因为尤里安不想出去折腾了，而且外面也太冷了。”  
“我以为兔毛挺保暖的呢。”  
“曼努你什么意思？”

【4】  
霸王兔眯起了眼睛，白熊感觉自己的耳朵开始隐隐作痛。  
是祸躲不过，来者不善善者不来。  
在心里默念了三遍“上天保佑”之后，托马斯那边传来了能够救白熊一命的福音：  
“本尼！追加一杯松子拿铁！”  
白兔抖抖耳朵走掉了。

【5】  
在外面经历了大风被迫换了发型的凯文抱着一大推东西回来了。  
“还是屋里暖和，外面好冷啊……”凯文的鼻子冻得通红，就像圣诞麋鹿一样。  
尤里安赶紧跳过来，伸出爪子抱了抱凯文的鼻子。  
“尤里安，我给你买了你喜欢吃的胡萝卜饼干，不过是无糖的。”  
尤里安呲着兔宝宝牙笑了。  
曼努和本尼默契地转过头假装看不见。

【6】  
“新年晚会？”托马斯看着眼前的请帖，上面有曼努本尼外加尤里安的爪印。  
“是啊，都忙了一年了，所以最后一天热闹一下。”曼努眨了眨眼。  
“这可是我的主意！”尤里安也凑了过来：“本来还有演出的呢！”  
“演出？”  
“我想给大家唱歌，但是本尼不让我唱！”说着小兔子扯了扯大兔子的前爪表示不满。  
都听过尤里安歌声的托马斯菲利普曼努本尼都决定忽略这个提议。  
“不过我们倒是可以表演节目啥的。”  
托马斯顺口说了一句。  
于是说好的新年大家安安静静喝咖啡吃东西的晚会变成了嗨得掀翻屋顶的文艺汇演。  
当然为了能让大家来参加，请帖上并没有写出文艺汇演的部分。  
所以那天晚上被迫上台表演节目变成了类似大冒险的活动。  
哦，千万别说这主意是托马斯出的哦。

【7】  
“巴斯蒂！记得和卢卡斯来啊！”  
“知道了知道了，托马斯你真啰嗦。”

【8】  
“詹卢卡，卢卡斯如果有时间也一起来啊！”  
“没问题，我会告诉他一声的。”

【9】  
“啥？新年晚会？有好吃的吗？什么？热罗姆和罗伯特带着豹爪面包去？我去我去！马尔科你别拦着我！”  
以上来自听到了豹爪面包丧失理智的某熊猫。

【10】  
“我们会带着豹爪面包去的。”  
很明显，托马斯是先斩后奏啊，明明就是为了让马里奥来才抛出诱惑的。  
不过幸好热罗姆和罗伯特也答应来啦。

【11】  
“嘿梅苏特！你还记得我跟你说的那家咖啡店吗？他们过几天有新年晚会你去吗？”  
“有时间我一定会去的。”  
熊猫似乎并不满意这个答案，于是开始给小狮子安利咖啡店和豹爪面包。

【12】  
在托马斯坚持不懈地宣传之下，新年晚会那天还来了不少人。  
哦，并不是晚上，而是自打中午开始就有熟客陆陆续续地进到店里。  
贴心的曼努在咖啡店门口挂起了“休息~狂欢~”的牌子。  
“我就说我的字没那么难看嘛。”帮忙写牌子的尤里安一边扯着彩带一边说道。  
曼努没敢告诉他如果不是本尼威胁过，这块牌子还不知道在哪里呢。

【13】  
托马斯和菲利普是首先到达的。  
菲利普说要来帮忙。  
凯文看着菲利普那娇小的身体，又想了想松鼠的本性，然后安心地把高处挂彩带的任务交了出去。  
可把托马斯担心死了。  
“菲利菲利你一定要小心啊！那么高！比树还高呢！一定要小心啊！我在下面接着你！”  
“托马斯，就是挂彩带嘛，没那么恐怖。”小松鼠挥挥爪子，示意托马斯你该干嘛赶紧去干啦，说好的门童呢！  
凯文真心后悔为啥要让小松鼠去挂彩带。  
他绝对是忘了托马斯的属性了啊！

【14】  
紧接着来的是巴斯蒂和卢卡斯。  
卢卡斯几乎是冲进咖啡店的。  
“后面有头老虎一直跟着我们啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
“卢基我都告诉过你了托尼不吃你的。”  
今天巴斯蒂也被卢卡斯的智商折服。  
“我不管！”  
“我听我说啊……”  
“不听！”  
“听什么？”  
推门进来的米洛温和地问道。

【15】  
“没什么！真的没什么！”卢卡斯笑得可谄媚了。  
或许是因为他看到了米洛身后的老虎。  
巴斯蒂抱起不成器的卢卡斯坐到角落里了。  
“卢基你真是……”  
“我不管！我不听！史崴泥我不爱你了！”  
“可是我还爱你呀卢基！”  
凯文感觉自己要聋了。

【16】  
“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”忙碌的白熊引起了米洛的注意力。  
“我能忙得过来……米洛你能帮忙剥橘子吗？”曼努也是实在的白熊。  
还没等米洛身后接过那一筐橘子，老虎低声哼了哼。  
“米洛，我来，太重了。”  
老虎伸出爪子。  
凯文下定决心，一定要安心地找点儿杂活儿干，绝对不要再在大厅里转悠了。

【17】  
“豹爪面包呢豹爪面包呢！”  
马里奥就像小火箭一样冲进了店里。  
曼努为自己的店门默哀三秒钟。  
幸好跟在后面的马尔科梅苏特外加萨米没有选择同样的进店方式。  
否则本尼就要找他们要修门的钱了。

【18】  
“热罗姆和罗伯特要过一会儿才来。”曼努话音刚落，马里奥嘴角就耷拉下来了。  
“马里奥你可以一边吃着一边等呀。”尤里安跳过来，手里还像模像样地拿着平时本尼握着的小本子。  
“那我要一份特大号竹子芭菲！”马里奥举起了爪子。  
天惹噜马尔科竟然没有出手阻止。  
“既然是狂欢那就没有限制了。”马尔科宠溺地摸了摸熊猫的头。  
过来抱走客串服务生的凯文再次感觉被闪瞎了眼睛。

【19】  
相比较马里奥和马尔科的相处模式，梅苏特和萨米那边就显得……有些奇特了。  
对于白熊咖啡店比较陌生的梅苏特开始了探索之旅，跟在后面的萨米不得不一次次地告诉梅苏特这个不能摸，那个不能吃，还有你面前的，别动好吗亲爱的梅苏特。  
小狮子瞪着眼睛，不满地糊了饲养员一巴掌。  
还好这一爪子不重，要不然萨米只能躺着迎接新的一年了。

【20】  
热罗姆和罗伯特的到来掀起了一个小高潮。  
最开心的莫过于马里奥了，因为他喊得声音最大。  
“豹爪面包！豹爪面包！”跟着马里奥一起起哄的还有喜欢热闹的尤里安。  
罗伯特第一次经历这种阵仗，笑得很羞涩。而热罗姆倒是淡定不少，把手里印有豹屋字样的盒子递给了曼努。  
“曼努，你知道规矩。”  
“知道知道，不会切开的。”  
曼努笑眯眯地接过盒子。哎呦看起来不少哦。  
那今天晚上就看谁幸运能抢到豹爪面包啦。

【21】  
最后姗姗来迟的是詹卢卡小绍尔外加安德烈和奥斯卡。  
就连马茨都带着浓浓的孜然味提前五分钟到了。  
还死活都要霸占曼努的料理台做烤肉，虽然这个提议只收到了马尔科和凯文的强烈支持。  
两只白兔动作一致地翻了白眼，然后左边一个右边一个把白熊拉走了。  
“别动豹爪面包，其他的你随意。”  
本尼回头恶狠狠地说了一句。  
吓得卷毛狼赶紧点头。

【22】  
詹卢卡和小绍尔来得晚是因为小绍尔兢兢业业地站好最后一班岗，还打了卡。  
反观其他同志，比如某熊猫和某狮子外加他们的饲养员，纷纷假装今天不上班然后早早跑到白熊咖啡厅消磨时间。  
詹卢卡嚼着青草跟在小绍尔后面，听着小绍尔絮絮叨叨地说什么“要去花店拿花”。  
“拜托，花店估计关门了吧。”詹卢卡默默地说了一句。  
然后他就被小绍尔塞了一嘴青草。  
“詹卢卡你不说话的时候特别帅！”

【23】  
至于安德烈和奥斯卡，完全是整理档案加班到这个点才赶紧往咖啡店赶的。

【24】  
既然大家都到齐了，那我们开始喽~  
Ready？Go！

【25】  
第一个项目非常简单，那就是抢豹爪面包。  
对，你没看错，就是抢豹爪面包。  
根据马里奥精准地观察，热罗姆和罗伯特带来的豹爪面包绝对不够分的，或许两个人分一个刚刚好。  
介于不允许切开这个条件，要想吃到豹爪面包必须有极强的身体对抗能力、极其灵巧的身段还有勇往直前的决心。  
“所以马里奥你的意思就是我去抢你吃喽？”马尔科同样准确地找到了核心内容。  
“马尔科我最爱你啦！”

【26】  
作为豹爪面包的制作者，热罗姆和罗伯特退出了战局。  
“我和罗伯特看看就好，真的，罗伯特刚来这边没多久不适合这种剧烈……呃，我是说激烈的运动。”  
热罗姆的解释中规中矩。  
金钱豹倚在黑豹身上笑，虽然眼中满是跃跃欲试。  
人家也跟着安娜学过空手道好吗！还是会几招的！

【27】  
“我觉得我可以抢到，你看啊，托马斯那小身板，马尔科也是，还有萨米？我看梅苏特对豹爪面包兴趣不大……詹卢卡和小绍尔就更不用说啦，食草动物你懂得……巴斯蒂？巴斯蒂跟卢卡斯说话呢，好吧，我就打不过托尼。”  
曼努分析得可透彻了，听得尤里安直点头。  
然后小白兔转脸对凯文说：“凯文你害怕托尼吗？”  
那个怕字就在嘴边，但是尤里安都这么问了，说怕也太不爷们儿了，于是凯文一拍自己的胸口说了一句：“我谁也不怕！”  
“那你一定能帮我抢到面包对吧？”  
站在尤里安身后的本尼做了一个小小的、抹脖子的动作。  
“能！一定能！”  
“那就太好啦！”

【28】  
“预备！开始！”  
随着热罗姆的一声令下，整个咖啡店的地板都震了震。  
罗伯特突然发现热罗姆是多么有先见之明。  
什么人类动物！根本就是群魔乱舞好吗！

【29】  
曼努本以为自己是稳操胜券的。  
但是……  
托马斯没看出来啊！你的走位真风骚啊！  
还有马尔科！眼里都有红光好吗吓死本熊了！  
等下！羊驼也吃面包？！詹卢卡我看见你伸腿绊托马斯了！  
菲利普！菲利普别和马里奥一起扯我的尾巴好吗！白熊的尾巴很脆弱的！  
巴斯蒂！你放卢卡斯出来也没用！我一定会抢到面包的！

【30】  
结果最后白熊望着空空的盘子，欲哭无泪。  
“本尼我尽力了呜呜呜我的尾巴好痛QAQ”  
大白兔跳上白熊的肩头，摸摸曼努的头：“你看尤里安分给我一小半。”  
大白兔掰下来其中的一大半塞进了曼努的嘴里：“吃吧。”  
曼努感受到了本尼对他的爱。

【31】  
“咳咳，能听到吗？都能听到吗？”举着话筒的曼努冲着大厅里坐着的吃饱喝足东倒西歪的大家说道。  
“能听到能听到……”马尔科抓起马里奥的爪子挥了挥，然后被熊猫挠了一爪子。  
“咳咳，跨年晚会嘛，光有吃的多无聊啊，所以在托马斯的提议下我们决定举办一个文艺大汇演。”白熊还特别得意地对着托马斯挤了挤眼。  
然后托马斯就被来自不同方向的纸杯砸到了脑袋。  
“曼努你竟然出卖我！”托马斯动作夸张地表达着自己的不满。  
菲利普一脸No Zuo No Die Why You Try的表情看着可怜的大嘴人类。

【32】  
马里奥倒是一脸无所谓，说自己在动物园每天也是在表演嘛，所以毫无压力哒。  
马尔科说那我怎么办。  
熊猫认真地想了想，看着歪嘴饲养员：“你要不要试试把我举起来？这绝对是一个节目。”  
马尔科看看自己的胳膊，再看看熊猫的肚子，决定如果被抽中就上去唱丁日的歌曲。  
Sunny你真舍得黑自己啊。

【33】  
詹卢卡顶着面瘫脸转向了小绍尔。  
羊驼先生淡定地表示我愿意向大家展示我多年的秘密。  
“什么秘密？其实你是吃肉的？”詹卢卡小声地回了一句。  
然后就被小绍尔伸出爪子好一阵薅毛啊。  
“我会跳舞好吗！还吃肉！詹卢卡你是不是想吃肉了？！”  
“……”  
詹卢卡表示不开心。  
但是表情上没有任何变化。  
这就是面瘫的好处。

【34】  
“奥斯卡，这表演节目怎么办啊，我没啥特长啊……”安德烈忧愁地抖着自己的白眉毛。  
看得奥斯卡那叫一个心惊胆战。  
“没事的，等下上去唱个歌不就行了吗……”  
那时候奥斯卡绝对想不到最后会变成安德烈和马尔科斗歌现场。

【35】  
“既然说要表演节目，那我们就先有请托马斯给我表演一个怎么样？”客串主持人的曼努示意负责灯光的凯文把店里所有的等都关掉，只有一束光打在了托马斯身上。  
托马斯摸着良心说那一瞬间他有种上了舞台的感觉。  
所以脑子里的哪根弦打错了，脱口而出的一句话是：“我跟大家来一段脱口秀吧。”  
啪啪啪，不明真相的群众们掌声热烈。  
然后托马斯开始了一段名为脱口秀实则长篇单口相声的节目。  
听到最后菲利普都不得不喝口咖啡让自己保持清醒。

【36】  
曼努深深地后悔自己干嘛要让托马斯上第一个节目。  
这开场实在是太长了。  
于是吸取了教训，曼努把视线转向了靠谱的热罗姆，和罗伯特。  
热罗姆表示只会Rap，而刚才就跃跃欲试的罗伯特举起了爪子：“表演空手道行吗？”  
啪啪啪，群众们一致表示一定要找个对手才行。  
环视全场，什么绵羊啊羊驼啊熊猫啊都算了，这根本就不行啊。  
托尼蹭了蹭米洛的腿，高傲地走了过去。  
想在米洛面前大显身手的托尼并没有意识到自己都干了什么。

【37】  
“我这还是第一次除了电视的地方看到豹子和老虎打架呢！”卢卡斯兴奋地都快爬上巴斯蒂的肩膀了。  
“卢基你能淡定点儿吗？”  
“这让我怎么淡定啊史崴泥！啊啊啊啊啊打起来啦！”  
如果刨除此情此景，卢卡斯这样子绝对是那种看热闹不嫌事儿大的。

【38】  
就算是米洛的眼神再温和，也救不了送到空手道高手手里的老虎。  
托尼感觉自己好不容易吃到的豹爪面包都快出来了。  
好……好痛……  
宽脸老虎埋在米洛怀里哭得那叫一个惨。  
凯文愿意赌上十个豹爪面包，托尼绝对是故意的。

【39】  
打得十分开心的罗伯特坐回了位置上，被热罗姆拉着检查了半天。  
坐在他们后方的萨米和梅苏特啧了半天。  
这倒是让他们想起来了某个长颈鹿饲养员和狮园的常驻员工。  
不过一般是奥利维尔拉着马蒂厄不放啊。

【40】  
猜猜下面的一个节目是什么？

【41】  
“马茨，你这个伴随着音乐烤肉串真的也算的上节目吗？”  
卷毛狼对着白熊翻个白眼，说这奏是艺术你懂什么。  
看在以后还要和平相处外加晚会气氛不能被破坏的份上，本尼不想吼他了。  
由着他折腾呗。  
于是伴随着神秘的东方音乐，马茨优雅地开始展示如何烤肉串以及调料的使用了。  
结束的时候那叫一个掌声雷动啊。  
非常成功。  
小绍尔不太明白为什么大家都这么热情，詹卢卡翻了个白眼：“那是因为肉串好吃啊。”  
本来就是，要不是冲着马茨的肉串天下一绝的份上，马尔科和凯文怎么会邀请烤肉店老板呢。  
特别是在马茨一直绕着本尼走这个事实摆在面前的情况下。

【42】  
吃完了肉串，大家纷纷表示曼努你不表演一个节目啊。  
咖啡店老板说你看我都忙了一年了就不能让我安静如鸡地做个主持人吗。  
还有，吵得最欢的马尔科和安德烈，你们俩一会儿都得上台表演节目听到没。  
马尔科假装跑到卫生间给自己补发胶，而安德烈已经开始寻找一会儿要唱的歌了。  
“贾老板赛高！”  
“安德烈你小点儿声……我记得你不是说马里奥以为你喜欢丁日吗？”  
白眉毛男纸瞬间安静了。

【43】  
曼努是死活不上台表演节目了，本尼拍了拍尤里安，决定给大家跳支舞。  
两小白兔听说过吗？  
哦，就是《四小天鹅》的翻版。  
菲利普一听哎呀我也上去呗。  
说着从托马斯的怀里跳走了。  
那动作跟兔子似的。  
搞得托马斯以为自己眼花了呢。

【44】  
负责灯光的凯文紧张地咽了口唾沫。  
尤里安提前交代过了，要给他拍照片，还要把他拍的既可爱又成熟，动作要华丽标准。  
凯文要一边弄灯光一边拍照，忙的不可开交。  
还好好心的米洛过来帮了忙。  
老虎不满地瞅了凯文一眼。  
“要开始了要开始了！凯文你能给我空点儿地儿吗？”  
“咦托马斯你怎么也来了？”  
“给菲利拍照片嘛！今年的每日锁屏就有啦！”  
托马斯，你赢了。

【45】  
不得不承认，菲利普和本尼尤里安配合得还不错。  
毕竟是临时发挥嘛，所以还是挺成功地跟上了节奏。  
托马斯一边拍照一边想下次可以给菲利弄一身兔子装穿穿。  
想完了还笑出了声。  
凯文听到托马斯笑得特别猥琐，下意识地往旁边挪了挪。

【46】  
曲子结束之后，三个可爱的小动物还向观众行了一个有些花哨的礼。  
啪啪啪啪啪啪。  
带头鼓掌的是曼努凯文外加马茨。  
很明显马茨是想挽回自己在本尼心中的形象。  
不知道能不能成功。

【47】  
“下一个节目！马尔科怎么来没从卫生间出来啊！”曼努冲着卫生间的方向喊了两声，最后马尔科磨磨蹭蹭地出来了，还是被马里奥拉着的。  
“赶紧唱吧，反正你也熟！”熊猫使劲推着人类。  
歪嘴男人只好站在台上，那灯光打得，让马尔科整个人都发着耀眼的光。  
一看就知道是凯文特别用心。  
看在竹马的份上，马尔科，千万别唱……

【48】  
当《As long as you love me》的前奏一响起来，凯文就看见马里奥直接爬上了桌子，大有一副要跟着唱的感觉。  
还真的跟着唱完了。  
马尔科唱的那叫一个深情啊，眼睛直勾勾地看着马里奥。  
马里奥跟着唱那叫一个快乐啊，都在桌子上转起圈了。  
曼努不禁为店里的桌子感到担忧。  
而凯文只有一个感觉。  
那就是要被闪瞎了。

【49】  
下一个上场的自然是白眉毛片警。  
本来马尔科和马里奥还准备起哄让奥斯卡也上台表演个节目呢。  
结果奥斯卡和马尔科说了什么，后者表示我都懂兄弟你加油。  
马里奥还想凑过来听呢，结果被马尔科生生拽了回来。

【50】  
思前想后安德烈还是唱了贾老板的歌。  
唱得比马尔科还深情。  
负责灯光的凯文手都抖了。  
哦，不是被安德烈感动的，而是凯文很苦恼要怎么打光才能让安德烈的眉毛看起来还长在脸上。  
干嘛非要长白色的眉毛啊！  
凯文很气愤。

【51】  
马尔科还是蛮敬佩奥斯卡的。  
但是一听到贾老板的歌他就不开心了。  
喂！不是说好丁日放心飞，粉丝永相随呢！  
安德烈你怎么能叛变革命了呢！  
不开心！奏是不开心！  
马尔科脑子一热，完全忘记刚才奥斯卡说的了，直接站起来冲着台上高声歌唱《Baby》。  
安德烈淡定地切了一首歌，继续和贾老板相亲相爱。  
马尔科也毫不示弱，换了一首《Sorry》。  
可怜的奥斯卡，手里的小盒子都快焐热了，台上台下的斗歌还没结束。

【52】  
作为观众，大家倒还算淡定。  
至少本尼还在和曼努小声地说话，并没有咆哮的趋势。  
至少托马斯抱着快睡过去的菲利普一脸宠溺。  
至少米洛饶有兴趣地看着现在的年轻人唱歌，托尼嚼着肉，也是满足。  
至少马里奥一脸崇拜地看着马尔科。  
至少……  
不行！这样下去怎么行！  
奥斯卡脑子一热，冲上了台。

【53】  
“安德烈·许尔勒，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
奥斯卡手里的小盒子在发光。  
安德烈眼睛都直了。  
那是一枚戒指。  
马尔科默默地坐下搂着熊猫看着台上。  
奥斯卡你真的敢选今天告白啊！

【54】  
“我……我愿意……”  
第一次经历这种阵仗的安德烈眼睛有点儿酸，伸出手戴上了戒指。

【55】  
“嗷嗷嗷好浪漫啊菲利菲利我也给你买个戒指吧！”  
“怎么了怎么了发生了什么！托马斯你吓死我了！”  
“本尼你想要戒指吗？”  
“不想，太浪费了。”  
“凯文！我要胡萝卜做的戒指！”  
“好好好！”  
“罗伯特……”  
“我不要戒指，我只要你就可以啦。”  
“托尼别吃了，小心今天晚上消化不良。”  
“哦，好吧。”  
等下，为什么最后一个听起来并不浪漫啊。  
但是托尼可以负责地告诉你，这已经很浪漫了。

【56】  
本来欢乐的晚会被奥斯卡的告白搞得更热闹啦。  
曼努和凯文悄悄地跑到后面拿出了提前准备好的烟花。  
幸好咖啡厅有一个不大不小的院子，正好能够让大家放烟花。  
不仅仅是小烟花，空中盛开的烟花与零点的钟声同时到来。  
“新年快乐！”  
“新年快乐！”

【57】  
曼努抱着本尼，本尼不尽感概。  
“新的一年，又要开始忙啦。”  
“有我呢本尼。”  
“是啊，我还有你呢曼努。”  
大白兔凑过去亲了亲白熊的脸颊。  
白熊则给了白兔一个结结实实的吻。

【全文完】


End file.
